Fitting In
by DreamingInDaylight
Summary: It's been four years since the Flock saved the world. They are now going to college and high school and no one knows their true identities. Will the Flock be able to keep their secret or will they be found out?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story by me and my dearest sister Annabelle. She's new to fanfiction and has her own account that I'll mention later when she gets it squared away. It was something we were both really excited about this and I hope you are too. Some details you should know. Iggy is not blind and Jeb doesn't exist. Dylan… we don't know about him yet. This story is full of many surprises. **

Coming Home

**Max's POV**

It's been four years. Four years since anyone has seen our face, four years since our story has went public. Four years of hiding, but not in the way you think. We've been hiding in plain sight. We could be living in your town and be friends with your daughter, and you wouldn't even know.

We didn't abandon people like all those blogs said, we fulfilled our duty. Our duty was to save the world and we did. We just didn't stay and be thanked, we didn't need it. Being able to live is enough payment. It was four years ago that we decided this is what we wanted.

We wanted to be able to go through a normal life, with normal things. To go to school, to go on a date, to just be a typical teenager and that's what we did. Of course we were still nothing but normal, but that didn't matter. We were the best of both worlds and that's how we liked it.

**Nudge's POV**

Flying is one of the best things to do in my spare time. I fly with my family and it's like nothing in the world can stop us, we're invincible. I spread my beautiful brown wings and soar down to Angel's level.

She is spiraling through the air so fast she looks like a fluffy white blur. "Angel!" I yell at her excitedly. She stops spiraling to look at me. Angel has really changed over the past four years, actually all of us had. Like we were older, of course but we actually looked the part of teenagers and well whatever Fang, Iggy, and Max were. I think they are more like young adults? Or would they still be teens? I don't know they are all 19 so I don't know if that still counts as a teenager.

Me, Nudge I'm 16 and so is Gazzy. Angel is our baby still even though she's 15. Oh, and who could forget about Ella. Ella is 17. We live in a not so shabby two story house with a wraparound porch. It is so chic! I know what you guys are thinking. No parents?

All of us aren't really much for an authoritative figure, we get that snarky trait from Max but there is one person we can stand and that's Dr. Martinez. She is Max's and Ella's real mom, but she's all of our moms too. We love her to death and can't live without her. Right now she's in Brazil helping out the needy with the CSM. Leaving, you guessed it. Max in charge.

Max is so different from before, well different and the same. She still has her beautiful blondish brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. But gone is the fear and anxiety in them. No more bags under her eyes from not being able to sleep. It makes her face even more flawless then it already is. Leaving her freckles shining golden, and her eyes wide and proud. She's still snarky and sarcastic, but she wouldn't be Max without it. Also, she shows more tenderness to us, I think we can thank Fang for that. She still finds a way to be a total tom boy but be the prettiest girl in the room at the same time. I mean OMG I'm so jealous I spend an hour and a half on my hair to get it to look as nice as hers!

Max and Fang _finally_ made it official and have been boyfriend and girlfriend for four years! They are so cute! I hope one day that me and Ga- ZOMG silly me, I mean someday me and a nice boy will save me and give me a love like Fang and Max.

Hopefully, he's not all sulky and brooding like Fang though. I would want someone who would be able to take me shopping, and take me to movies, and and well whatever I wanted to do. Like he appreciated that it takes forever to be a fashionista like this. I don't get how all the girls drool all over Fang.

Whenever we go somewhere there's always a group of giggling girls pointing at Fang, Fang though, being the smart boy he is chooses to ignore it, otherwise Max would be in a lot of catfights. ZOMG that would be like so fun to see.

I wonder if I look any different? I think so. I'm still 5 4' but everything else has altered. My messy mane of hair now falls in uncontrollable curls down my back instead of at my shoulders, and my skin is an even lighter tone than before. Angel always said I looked supermodel gorgeous, but I wasn't sure if it was sincere or if she was just being the sweet little angel she is.

"Nudge!" Gazzy cackled dropping to the side next to me. "I'll race you. Last one to the house has to clean the toilets! I left you a present by the way."

I gaped at him in an exasperated manner. "Pig!" I screamed before flying after him. No one beats Nudge, it's just common knowledge. Okay, it's not common knowledge but it will be soon. I was NOT going to clean those icky toilets! I just did my nails and just for them, I would strangle Gazzy.

**Angel's POV**

I brushed my long blonde curls and stared at the mirror. My aqua blue eyes staring back at me. Tomorrow was the first day of school. The first day of high school, where I have to pretend to be a helpless freshman. If only they knew how wrong they were. I bet I could kick everybody's butt in that high school, aside from Nudge and Gazzy of course. I already got this pretending to not exist thing in the bag so maybe high school is my chance to be noticed. I don't see why not I'm nice to people if they do what I say.

All those years on the run and I have grown stronger than the average adult and I'm only 15. I sighed and released my cloud white wings. I really loved them, they were as much of a part of me as my soul. Without them I would feel lost.

_Ange? _Max thought to me. I smiled. _Yes Max? _I sent to her. _Dinner's ready. _I replied back and went to go downstairs. I have resigned from trying to be the leader. I still feel petty for trying to pull that on Max.

I may be able to read minds, but that didn't mean I always make people do what I want when I don't get my way. I've grown up a little in the past couple of years and want people to trust me not to cheat all the time by reading their mind.

"Hey Angel, oh my gosh so Gazzy was being such a jerk! He made me race him and then I ran into a tree! It took me like 2 hours to get all those branches out of my hair. I swear I'm going to end up strangling that boy in his sleep." Nudge ranted on talking about Gazzy as they went down the stairs. It was good to be home.

**Fang's POV**

"This can't seriously be all you're going to bring today?" Max said angerly.

"Yup."

She looked at my nearly empty backpack with only my laptop and a water bottle.

"What about school supplies like binders, a notebook or at least a pencil?" Max complained.

"Nope, everything I need is in my laptop."

_Boom!... Boom!_

I smirked Gazzy must of set off a bomb with Iggy. Max frowned but pretended she didn't hear it and went back to ranting on about my backpack. It's not like I need help putting stuff into my own backpack but it's kinda cute watching her get all flustered over little things so I let her continue…

"What if they ask you to read a chapter out of the text book you're supposed to bring?"

"Max it's our first day I doubt their going to make us read out of a text book and besides I can always use that charm you find so irresistible to get out of it."

"Fine but at least bring a lunch; I don't want you trying to take some of mine."

"You don't want to share a lunch? I figured you would find it romantic to share a lunch together, maybe a picnic under the big tree in the courtyard where we can have some privacy and talk about each other's feelings."

"Haha very funny being all mushy isn't going make me share with you."

"Okay suite yourself. Don't try cuddling up to me if you're not going to share your food."

"Fine." She said sadly as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm just messing with you Max." I said as I gently kissed her on the forehead. She smiled but only for a second before she started thinking about college again.

"Okay I'll go make your lunch while you finish getting ready. We have to leave in 20 minutes if we want to get there on time." She said as she stood up and left the room closing the door behind her.

I'll never understand why girls get so stressed out about the first day of school, it's just college it's no different from our first day of high school. People still don't know about us so they'll still ignore us like they always do except the ladies of course.

They try not to make it obvious that their staring at me but Max always notices. I ignore them though because there's only one girl I want to be with and that's Max. Plus, I'd probably be in the hospital if I didn't. She's always been there for me and understands me, plus she's absolutely beautiful. You can't help but give in when you look into those beautiful eyes.

I still don't get why she said to finish getting ready I'm already dressed, which is of course a black t-shirt with dark jeans and a pair of converse. Uuugg sometimes I don't understand girls.

I decided to go to the bathroom to check on my hair since I didn't know what else to do. I opened the bathroom door across from my room but it wouldn't open all the way. Someone was blocking the way and wouldn't move.

"Hey I need to use the bathroom!" I yelled.

"Sorry there's no room Gazzy and Iggy stank up the other two bathrooms and me, Ella and Angel are already crammed in here. You'll have to wait we have to finish perfecting ourselves for school!" Nudge yelled back.

"Whatever.." I mumbled to myself. I'm sure my hair looks good anyways it's just a little shorter than before so it only covers my eyes a little because Max made me get a trim last week. Apparently she didn't like it too long because she couldn't see my eyes. Not much has changed about me I only grew a couple inches so I'm 6'2 now and my arms are more toned but other than that it's the same old me.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch propping my feet on the coffee table to watch some t.v. before we left but Max ran in…

"Are you ready we have to leave right now?" Max said as she ran into to kitchen to grab our lunches.

"Yeah I'll go start the car." I said as I grabbed my backpack and went outside.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Get up! Get up Gazzy you have to get ready for school!" Nudge yelled in my ear.

"Uuggghh." I groaned it's 7:40 I don't see why I have to get up it only takes me 5 minutes to get ready.

"You better get up or you'll be sorry," Nudge warned but I ignored her it's way too early for me to get ready. Next thing I knew Nudge flipped my mattress and I fell right on my face.

"Nudge!" I screamed scrambling to my feet to go after her but she was already out the door laughing down the hallway.

"That's what you get for trying to make me clean the toilets!" She yelled between giggles.

I considering chasing after her but I had to go grab my "supplies" out of my closet. I decided today was the day to leave my mark at North Valleys High School. Since people still don't know who I am they'll never suspect a little sophomore like me to pull this off.

In case you're wondering I've spent two weeks on this plan and it's absolutely foolproof. The GASMAN was going to make a mark on this high school. As I finished packing my backpack I got the perfect idea to get back at Nudge. I ran out of room to go find Iggy which was of course in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Ig do you want to help me get back at Nudge," I said trying my best not smile evilly.

"What did you have in mind?" Iggy said raising an eyebrow the way he always does when he has an evil plan.

"Just set this off in the downstairs bathroom, I'll take care of the master bathroom," I said as I handed Iggy a tiny stink bomb.

"Yeah let's do it! Max took all of my stink bombs last week,"

"I've had that hidden in my dirty laundry she never looks there," I laughed. Iggy grinned and ran to the bathroom. I casually walked past all of the girl rooms so they wouldn't be suspicious and couldn't help but chuckle once I made it into the master bedroom.

_Boom!_

I took that as my cue , I closed the bathroom door and concentrated _Boom! _My work here is done. I left the bathroom triumphantly and laughed when I passed by Nudge's room. It only took her 5 seconds to realize what just happened. Ha that's what she gets; no one messes with the Gasman.

"Gazzy! Iggy! I'm so going to kill you two!" Nudge screamed.

"What's wrong Nudge? What did they do?" Ella asked as her and Angel went into her room.

"They stank up the bathrooms so now we have to share the small bathroom!" Nudge cried trying not to scream. Ella and Angel both groaned as they sadly walked to the small bathroom.

"Victory is mine!" I cackled as I ran down the stairs to go high five Iggy. Girls make it almost too easy to get pranked. I sat down next to Iggy and had some chocolate chip pancakes. This was going to be a great first day of school I've already set off the first bomb of the day.

**Iggy POV**

Whoa first day of college already it feels like just yesterday I was saving the world with the flock. I'm actually really excited for college because other than the core classes I have to take I have all cooking classes. I pretend like I don't care in front of Fang because he thinks everything is lame other than himself.

I was so excited that I ran into Dr. Martinez's room when I found out I got accepted to the University of Mullingar in Bradford, Colorado. Of course Max and Fang were accepted too but they weren't excited about it. Probably because Dr. Martinez is pretty much forcing them to go to college because it's something that normal people do.

They don't really mind because at least they get to go to the same college. I can't imagine Max and Fang having a long distance relationship. Max would have a hard time writing down her feelings through text or even funnier love letters. She would die of embarrassment if she wrote one and any of us found it, we would never let her live it down.

It would probably be something along the lines of "Dear Fangles, I love you to the moon and back. I miss you soo much I wish you were here." Blah just kidding she would never write that but I know she says that stuff to Fang all the time. She thinks if she whispers "I love you Fang" thinking I won't hear her even though I'm sitting right next to them. Eww and get this he whispers "I love you too Maxie" back. That's just bleh, the Igster doesn't roll like that. I can't commit to one woman, I have needs you know.

I mean it's not that I can't a girl, if you haven't already guessed I'm kinda a ladies man. With my strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, I am one hot commodity. Gone was the lanky albino and in replace of him was one hot dude. My biceps were to die for if I do say so myself and the ladies went crazy for it. There is this one girl though. She could change my perspective. She would be someone I'd be okay settling down with, we've known each other so long though, I don't know if she would even feel the same. Okay enough of that lovey dovey stuff I need to start getting ready for school.

I'm not really sure what to bring so all I'm going with a binder with some paper and a pen. I'm sure everyone is hungry and expecting me to make breakfast so I went downstairs to the kitchen to cook. It was weirdly quiet and its 7:00, the girls should be getting ready by now. I could be nice and wake them up or pretend I didn't notice and continue cooking. Yep that sounds like a good idea besides they'll probably wake up to the smell of my awesome chocolate chip pancakes.

The first one to come down was Ella she was still in her pj's and she had some serious bedhead but she looked cute.

"Good Morning"

"Morning" she mumbled. She looked exhausted even though she said she was going to bed at 9:00.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Not really.. I don't want to talk about it." She said and you can tell whatever it was really bugging her.

"Okay want some pancakes? You're the first one up so you get the first ones."

"Sure" Ella said still clearly thinking about her dream. I wonder what it was? Was it about me or was it a bad dream? Defiantly about me I decided. We didn't really talk much after that, I cooked while she ate her pancakes. When she was done she went back upstairs to get dressed.

A few minutes later I was almost finished with making pancakes when Gazzy came down stairs with an evil smile on his face. Whatever he's up to I'm in it's so boring cooking with no one to talk to.

**Ella's POV**

It was a beautiful day to go for a walk in the park the sun was shining and it was warm out. I love these kinds of days where you can get away from all the craziness that goes on at home. Don't get me wrong I love them all so much but there's always some sort of drama going on like everyone complaining that Max and Fang are making out again or Gazzy picking fights with everyone.

I don't really mind because it can be very entertaining watching them fight but sometimes I like to get away for a little to get some peace and quiet. I was enjoying the sun so much I sat on a bench and closed my eyes just to soak up the sun for a little while before I go back home. The sun felt so warm but it started to get colder like a cloud went in front of the sun. I opened my eyes to see but it wasn't a cloud, it was Iggy standing over me.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here by yourself?" Iggy asked with a huge smile on his face. Wait did he just call me beautiful? It caught me off guard and I can feel myself blushing.

"I was just walking through the park to get some fresh air," I replied.

"Well I can sit with you, no girl as pretty as you should have to sit alone," he said as he sat down making sure he was sitting close enough for our legs to be touching.

"Umm Iggy are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be gorgeous?"

"Because your acting weird." I said, getting more confused by the second.

"I'm fine baby. Let's talk about you instead." He said as he moved a strand of hair from my face leaving his hand on my cheek. OMG is Iggy flirting with me? I mean I've always had a little crush on him but I never thought it would ever turn into anything.

"I don't really know what to talk about," I said stupidly, not knowing what to say. I mean Iggy is hitting on me! I need to say some before he loses interest. I was about to say something when Iggy interrupted me.

"It's okay we don't have to do anymore talking," he said as he leaned toward me for a kiss..BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP. I nearly jumped out of my bed when my alarm went off. OMG I can't believe that was all a dream and since when did my little crush on Iggy become a huge crush? I'm so confused I need to go clear my head. After a few minutes of arguing with myself I decided to go downstairs and see Iggy just to see if it's awkward between us. I hope it's not but the more I think about him the more I wish I really did kiss him. As I walked downstairs I got even more nervous and decided to just keep the conversation short and pretend I'm still groggy from sleep.

I eyed him suspiciously but he was the same old Iggy. Flipping pancakes and flexing his biceps. I swear he was obsessed with those things. Sighing I walked into the kitchen, pretending to be groggy.

We made light conversation but I could tell he was curious about something. I hope I didn't give anything away. That was something I DID NOT need Iggy to know. The self-proclaimed ladies man would just have to live with it. I wordlessly walked out of the room and upstairs to go get dressed for the day. Sometimes I wish Iggy was still an albino. Sigh, I hope the school day brings something good.

**Hope you like this story lovelies! Review please! Much appreciated. Love yah from me Amberlynn and Annabelle. Oh and the lovely albino the Igster.**

**-xx**


	2. First day

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it and thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Oh a quick side note. Annabelle finally got her fanfiction up and running so check her out. Her url u/4119999/AnnabelleLovesYou Tell us what you think! **

_First Day_

**Nudge's**__**POV**

I jumped out of Ella's car and stared at our new high school with wide eyes. When all of them stepped out of the car I started talking. "ZOMG guys this looks great. Like we are going to have sooooo many friends. Like Angel me and you are trying out for cheer today? It's going to be great. I really hope I make captain, I bet these girls don't even know how to tumble. This is great. I hope were in the same classes guys! Even though you guys aren't in the same grade as me. Well except for Gazzy. But that's beside the point."

Ella rolled her eyes at me and Gazzy mouthed motor mouth at me. I slapped him indignantly and he just smiled back at me an evil look slipping on to his mouth. Angel's face suddenly contorted into a disgusted look. "Gazzy.." She said in a warning tone. I groaned. "What are you going to do now? I swear if you set off another stink bomb I'm going to kick your butt into tomorrow, like Max always says. I hope Max and the others are having a good day too. I babbled on while Ella led us to the office. I have no idea how she knew where it was because she was new to this school too because we just moved here.

The school didn't look that bad though. It wasn't very intimidating I really liked the school colors. Perfect for cheerleading outfits! Teal and black, like that is just amazing. If it was orange I would have been really disappointed. Gazzy slapped his hand over my mouth and I realized that I was thinking out loud again. I do that sometimes when I'm excited. It drives the flock crazy.

I narrowed my eyes at him but I stayed quiet. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and we all looked around the school. I noticed that people were all staring at all of us curiously. It sort of excited me and freaked me out at the same time. It freaked me out because; well after getting attacked by Erasers you were always cautious of your surroundings. They were staring at us unabashedly, their eyes sizing us up.

I noticed triumphantly that some really cute guy's eyes lingered on me for a moment too long. _This is weird_. Angel sent to all of us. Ella raised her hand slightly, indicating that she was saying "how so." _Their all thinking about us, but they don't want to kill us. What is that about_? I shared a look with Ella and she gave me a winning smile.

She was thinking the same thing; Angel was too innocent to know they were staring at us because they thought we were HOT. We finally reached the principal's office and after Ella gave us a smile over her shoulder she went into the office to get our schedules. We sat down in the secretary office waiting for her. There were a couple kids sitting with us and they all started to whispering, sneaking glances at us.

What they didn't know is that we had really good hearing and could hear every single thing they said. "Wow. New kids, it's about time." One of the guys whispered. "Yeah the girls are all pretty cute." Some other guy whispered. "The guy is too." The girl whispered.

I looked at my family and we all rolled our eyes in synch. These kids were so stupid to think that we couldn't hear them. Like who talks about people while their still in the room? That's when Ella decided to make an appearance. "Hey. I got them." She said passing out all of the schedules to us.

I snatched mine up eagerly, and immediately started reading. "English, math, chemistry, P.E., home etc, and drama." I read out loud. Angel smiled. "I have the last three classes with you!"

"Same here!" Ella piped in. I looked overly expectantly at Gazzy. "What about you Gasman? Any classes with yours truly?" He looked down at this schedule and groaned. "I have ever single class with you except for math. Ugh!"

I punched him the force sending him sprawling out of the chair and on to the floor. "Jerk! For your information tons of people would want to be with this." I said with a flick of my hair. He got up and had a funny look on his face. Oh man, the Gasman was about to blow. "No!" Angel screamed giving Gazzy a pleading look.

His eyes softened and he nodded. Then he turned and fixed me with a glare. "You're lucky Angel was here or I so would have got you back for that." He muttered threateningly. I rolled my eyes and skipped out of the class. To homeroom we go!

"Nudge Martinez?" Called the cheerleading coach.

"Here!" I replied, jumping up with enthusiasm. The coach nodded approvingly at me. "Show us what you got." I went to the middle of the gym and that's when I started tumbling. I back flipped, cart wheeled, and front flipped my way back to the coach. When I came to a stop next to her I kicked my foot up as high as I could and then grabbed it. Everyone trying out whistled; I was so in.

**Fang's POV**

As we walked into college I prepared for the stares. The oogling of all the girls, even with Max holding my hand it never stopped them from staring. Or so I thought. When we entered the hallway everyone did stare. But not at me.

I saw the guys gazing admirably at Max so I tightened my grip on her. I even saw girls looking at Iggy. Iggy for petes sake! Iggy saw it and winked at all of them, blowing kisses. You got to be kidding me.

You know what I got? Stares of hatred from the guys and stares of disgust from the girls. I could practically hear their thoughts saying "oh my gosh why is this dude in all black, who does he think he is?" Well this was a blow to my ego. I was so used to the stares from the girls it sort of hurt not to have the attention.

This was starting to worry me, the Igster was reveling in the chance to be a ladies man and kept putting his hand up in the call me sign whenever we passed a cute girl.

"Hey." Some dude said walking up to us. He had brown hair and a big smile. I immediately knew I didn't like him. "Are you guys new?" He continued, looking over hopefully at Max. She looked at him skeptically. Probably trying to determine if he was going to try to kill us or something.

"Anyways, you guys are new here right? Well my name is Sean McCalister and I can help you guys around if you like. Any of you guys trying out for football? Well except for you." He said looking over at Max. She had a funny look on her face; she turned and met my eyes. Ah, so that's what it is. Maxiepoo doesn't know what this guy wants. She doesn't know he's totally hitting on her. I got this.

"Thanks man but that's…" "SURE man thanks." Iggy said cutting in. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Iggy, I'm going to get him back for that later. He looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. He knew that the dude was trying to hit on Max too. And yet he encouraged it, I'm so going to kill him.

"Awesome. This way then." He said gesturing to the right. Max laughed and followed him. I could feel rays of fury rolling off me and yet no one seemed to care. Did everyone seem to forget that I had FANGirls. Haha get it? Fan girls? Or FANG irls. I sighed and followed the dude, already hating college.

Iggy was talking about how me and him were going to try out for football to Sean when I started eavesdropping on the people's conversations that we were passing.

"He's back." Some girl with shiny black hair said. The dude next to her scoffed. "Are you sure? He hasn't updated his blog in what 4 years? Why would he just come back now?" I grinned to myself. They were talking about me. I decided to start up my blog again and yesterday was the first update I did in 4 years. Apparently I still do have some committed followers.

"He is bro, I read the thing with my own eyes." Said another dude who had his arm around the waist of the girl with shiny black hair. "Remmy is right, here look at it Daniel." The dude said taking the laptop out of his girlfriend's, Remmy's hand and handing it to his friend.

Daniel grabbed the computer and began to read out loud from it. "Yo it's Fang. I now you guys haven't heard from me in a while but that's because Max and the flock were afraid there were still Flyboys and Erasers out there. Thinking that they might be able to track my posts and findus, I haven't updated. But I'm back now. I'll give you some basic info for the people who are really curious. Obviously we aren't dead; we just didn't stay for the hero awards and stuff for saving the world. It wasn't our style, we hate being in large crowds, the only one who wanted to was Nudge who just wanted to go to get new shiny outfits. That's our Nudge for you. Also, yes me and Max are still dating. We have been dating for 4 years now for all the people messaging me asking about it. Iggy? Well Iggy isn't technically dating anyone right now but I know he has one girl in my mind. I will be starting up my blog again too. You guys are probably wondering why I wrote so much right? It's because I had Max type this for me and she kept adding stuff to make it sound like I wasn't talking in one word sentences. Fly on. Fang."

"See." The girl named Remmy said. "The flock isn't dead! I wonder if we'll get to see them now though. Like maybe they'll do an interview or something. Like I felt like I was connected to them you know? Right Cameron?" Remmy said looking at her boyfriend.

Huh, so people were still morbidly curious about where we went. This was great, maybe I wasn't invisible, the girls just didn't know that they were looking at a star. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all. My first two classes weren't so bad but it was my third class where everything went downhill. _When I first walked in everyone stared and the girls glared at me again! What did I do to repulse them so much? I took a seat in the very back so the girls wouldn't be able to glare at me anymore._ I turned on my ipod so I could ignore them and I really didn't feel like paying attention when I heard "Mr. Ride do you know the answer?" asked the professor. "Umm 7?" I asked trying to sound confident. "Well if you took out those ear buds you would realize this is an English class not math," said my stupid professor. "Oh I thought.." "Yeah well you thought wrong Gothica!" yelled a guy in the front of the class that looked like a jock.

"Hey why don't you shut the hell up! I thought only girls shaved their legs!" I yelled back.

"It makes me more aerodynamic for swim team," he said defensively.

"Yeah why do you have to be so insensitive!" Some random girl yelled at me.

"Why don't you go paint your nails black or something you jerk!" The girl in front of me yelled. I was about to say something when my professor interrupted me "Mr. Ride come back to my class when you're ready to learn and not insult people," he said pointing to the door. Without another word I stormed out of the room ripping the door right out off its hinges. _Was this really happening?_

I decided to clear my head and skip the rest of my classes to get ready for football tryouts. I went to the gym and practiced until Max and Iggy got there. Me and Iggy went to the locker room to get ready while Max went to the bleachers so she could watch us. Out on the field the coaches split us up into groups for what position you were trying out for. Iggy was trying out for kicker and I was trying out for a linebacker position.

They were testing the linebackers on their tackles by going against each other and of course I was doing great. Having super strength can really pay off, I've knocked everyone on the ground so far all I have to do is tackle one more guy. I looked up to the bleachers to look at Max and found her in the front row watching me and I think she winked at me. I winked back at her when BAAAM the other guy tackled me when I wasn't looking. I was tackled to the ground and he knocked the wind out of me. He must have been pretty strong because it takes a lot to knock the wind out of me.

The next thing I knew I hear Max screaming "Don't move! I'm coming Fangy!" I sat up and she was by my side freaking out. "Fangypoo are you okay? Alright who did that!" She stood up pointing at guys with her hand on her hip yelling "Who did that was it you! "Max calm down! I'm fine," I pleaded. She was embarrassing me in front of my coaches and all the guys. "Quiet Fangy Boo I'll take care of this," she said angrily. "Hey it was me what are you going to do about it?" asked the jerk that tackled me. She glared at him and went over to him ripped off his helmet and punched him in the face. The guy was in shock and stumbled to keep his footing but Max wasn't done she grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. He laid there on the ground trying to catch his breath while Max laughed and walked away.

While she left the field everyone just stared at her in shock that she just did that much damage to that guy. Then everyone turned to me expecting an answer. "Uggh she has a bad temper," I said shrugging my shoulders. The coaches continued tryouts but I could see guys laughing at me and the guy Max punched had to go to the hospital because she broke his jaw.

When tryouts ended me, Iggy and Max waited outside of the locker room for the coaches to post who made it. I decided now was a good time to ask what the heck is wrong with her. "Max do you want to tell me what all that was about at tryouts?" I cautiously asked. I still wasn't sure if she had calmed down or not. "Yeah more like why did you go all psycho girlfriend out there," Iggy said laughing uncontrollably.

"Iggy stay out of this!" I growled. "That guy hurt you so I hurt him," She said acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Yeah but that was nothing compared to what we've been through in the past," I said still confused of where this new Max is coming from. "I don't know I was so mad at that guy for hitting on you and you weren't even looking," She said obviously still upset about it. "It's probably that time of the month," Iggy whispered in my ear, I nodded in agreement. "Okay but next time don't take your anger out on someone in public," I said. "Fine," She said crossing her arms. We didn't say anything after that and just waited.

Finally the coaches came out of the locker room and posted the players' names on the wall. Everyone crowded around but I pushed past them to see if I made it. I looked at the paper and found my name on the bottom: Fang Ride- First String Linebacker. Yes! I got the spot I wanted and I'm first string. I went to go find Iggy to see what he got and I could hear people laughing and whispering stuff like "Look Fangypoo is a linebacker now" and "Probably because his girlfriend would beat up the coaches if they didn't put him on the team." I clenched my fist trying to calm down when I found Iggy. "What did you get?" Iggy asked me. "First string linebacker," I said smiling to myself knowing he probably didn't get a spot as good as me. "Cool I got first string quarterback!" He yelled to make sure everyone else could hear. "What but you tried out for kicker!" _How could this happen? _"They saw me throw a football once and they chose me," He said trying not to laugh at how jealous I was getting. _Wow this is officially the worst day of my life._

**Angel's POV**

By the time we got to our new lockers and checked out our schedules we were 10 minutes late to homeroom. After reluctantly saying goodbye to my family I walked towards the freshman hallway, ready for the day.

I walked slowly and deliberately to room 105, loving how the hallway was deserted and I was the only one walking through it. I pulled the door open to the classroom and every single head turned towards me. Geeze, it was their first day too. Cut me some slack.

"Are you Angel? Angel Martinez?" The teacher asked. The teacher looked friendly enough though, with her graying hair in a tight bun and large glasses. She was really pretty.

"Yeah that's me." I said smiling brightly. The teacher clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh good. We haven't had new students in forever. I am Mrs. Stockett and I will be your homeroom and English teacher. Just sit over there." She said pointing next to the only open seat. It was a guy with a cocky smile ad shaggy hair. He was cute, but I could tell from his smile that I didn't like him.

Suddenly thoughts came at me._ "Dang she's really pretty. I don't like that." _Said a stuck up blonde sitting in the front, she flicked her hair and narrowed her eyes enviously at me. I literally had to restrain myself from turning around and punching her.

All the thoughts I were hearing from people in the class were about me and I didn't like it one bit. We were supposed to be fitting in but so far I was really standing out, I guess this town isn't one for newbies.

Of all the thoughts, there was one that I annoyed me the most. The one coming from the dude I just sat down next to. _"Yes fresh meat. Can't wait to sink my teeth into this one. She looks like she's fun to chase. Then again they all are. One look in my eyes from her and this girl will melt."_ You got to be kidding me. This dude was pathetic. I turned towards him and made a point of looking into his eyes.

He stared back his mouth turning into a smirk from thinking that he had me. I rolled my eyes. "Can you stop staring at me? It's creepy." He looked taken aback and was about to come back with a retort when I put my hand up.

"Save it. Just shut up so I can think." The people sitting close to us who heard me all turned around to give me questioning stares. I'm guessing no one talked to this player like that before. Oh well, there's a first for everything.

As I walked out of the classroom to get to my first period class, the kid sitting next to me stopped me. He smiled at me. "Hey I don't think I properly introduced myself I'm… OW!" While he was talking I stepped on his foot as hard as I could. "Leave me alone perv!"I shouted at him and walked away. Everyone was looking at me, probably shocked that I just did that to the biggest player in school but I didn't care. There was no way I was going to be a part of his little game. I could hear everyone's thoughts the girls thought it was funny and that he deserved it. The guys were thinking it was hot that I did that to him. Wait hot? Why would they think that's hot?

I was still mad about it when I got to locker and I was trying to put the combo in when a hand covered the dial. "That was a cool thing you did back there standing up to Tyler," said a guy I think I saw in my class earlier. "Thanks I just wanted him to leave me alone," I said. "Well if he bothers you again let me know I'll take care of it. I'm Damien by the way," He said with a smile on his face. _That's weird, I read his mind and he was thinking about how hot he thought I was. Ugg what a pig._ "I'm Angel and I can take care of myself," I said quickly walking away. "Okay nice meeting you Angel!" He yelled from the other end of the hallway. _ Does that guy have an off button I just blew him off and he still sounds happy._

"Angel Martinez?" The coach asked me. "Yes?" I said.

"You are trying out for flyer correct?" I nodded my head and followed her to where the other cheerleaders were waiting.

"These are your bases." The coach explained. "Show me what you got."

I flew in the air doing flips while they basket tossed me when I saw _him. _Damien. When he saw me staring he winked and raised his arm in the air as if he had a pom pom. He mouthed the words 'Go panthers'. I rolled my eyes at him losing track of what I was doing, I crashed hard into my bases making them tumble on to the ground. As I tried to get up I stepped on a cheerleader's hand. This was not a good day. Stupid Damien.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me awkwardly. Nudge mouthed the words do something at me so I started tumbling. At least I didn't fail at that. I looked over to where the coach was and she looked impressed. Maybe Damien didn't ruin everything.

**Max's POV**

After my first class was done I couldn't find Fang because I was lost and didn't even know where my next class was. As I stared at my map trying to understand it a guy came up to me and offered to help me. He started walking me to class when another guy came and carried my books for me. Then another one came and insisted on carrying my backpack. _Wow college guys are so nice_. They were so friendly and asked me what I thought of the school so far and looked so interested when I said better than high school. They even laughed like I was funny which we all know I'm not. Once I got to my class they all said that they would meet me there right after class to take me to my next one. I told them that they didn't have to but they said they were coming anyway. I was really enjoying all the attention and it wasn't just them guys in my class were like that too. Maybe that's how all college guys are maybe some of it will rub off on Fang. _Hah that will be the day_.

I walked out of class and found the guys just like they promised waiting outside of my class. "How was your class?" asked the really tall guy I think his name was Matt. "It was good everyone was so nice," I said happily. "Of course their nice to you, they would be crazy to not be nice to you Max," said the really cute one. He never told me his name so I'll call him Jeremy. "Thanks," I said still enjoying all the attention when Fang came.

Fang looked at all the dudes threateningly before putting an arm around my shoulder. "This is Jeremy." I said introducing the guy to Fang. "Uh actually it's Brad." The Jeremy imposter said. I nodded like I cared and then continued talking. "And this is Matt and…. Uhm the other guy." "Alex." The dude said nodding at Fang.

We all walked to my class, the other guys trailing me and Fang awkwardly. When Fang left they all swarmed me like I didn't rudely forget their names. Being in college is great. All my classes were great too, all of my professors liked me and it seemed like everyone in class did too. Fitting in wasn't that hard after all.

**Ella's POV**

My first two classes were boring; I didn't know anyone so I had no one to talk to. I was so relieved that I had some classes with Nudge because having classes with Nudge was great! It was never boring with her around she always has something to say. In Home etc. our teacher said we were allowed one bathroom pass a say and Nudge immediately raised her hand. "Yes Nudge?" the teacher asked. "What if we have to go fix our makeup in the beginning of class and have to use the bathroom during the middle of class?" she asked sounding dead serious. Everyone laughed except the teacher she told she would just have to hold till class was over if she did that.

Next we went to P.E. together and it was easy all we had to run two laps around the track then we were done for the day. Nudge finished her two laps before anyone even finished one lap! She needed to blend in better because everyone was staring at her confused how she did that without even breaking a sweat. The P.E. coach was so amazed that he practically begged her to join the track team in the summer. It was funny, the only reason she said yes was because he promised her a pink sparkly track bag.

We met up with Angel after class and headed to our Drama class. The drama teacher or actooor was what he preferred to be called with his heavy French accent made us split into groups. He put me in a group with a bunch of kids I didn't know while Nudge and Angel got to be in a group. We were supposed to practice are best impression of a famous celebrity but my group was too busy talking about Fang's blog.

"YES I know he's back. I'm his number one fan," said the cocky blonde girl who was sitting across from me. "No way someone probably hacked into it and posted that," said the nerdy kid next to me. "I know it's him. I've read all of his posts and it sounded exactly like him," The blonde girl argued. "She's right I know how he talks he used to always respond to my messages," said the girl on the other side of me. "No it's not. This hacker probably did his research to make sure they sounded just like Fang," said the nerdy kid.

"Actually the girls are right I used to be friends with him and we still keep in touch," I budded in getting tired of listening to them arguing. "Yeah right you probably didn't even follow his blog from the beginning like I did," The blonde girl said angrily. "You're such a liar! We know you're new to this town but were not stupid," said the other girl. "But it's true I do know him!" I complained. "It's really pathetic that you would make up a lie like that. You should go to a different group we don't like liars," said the nerdy kid. "Yeah" said both of the other girls. "Fine!" I yelled as I stormed off to join Nudge and Angel's group. "What happened?" Nudge asked looking concerned. "I don't want to talk about it right now," I said trying to not look so angry_. "It's okay Ella their just stupid teens." _Angel said in my mind. _"Thanks…"_ I replied back even though I didn't feel any better.

I was walking to lunch with Nudge and Angel when we walked past the two girls from drama class. They both glared at me and I could hear them whispering "What a loser she probably doesn't even know who Fang is." I started walking faster trying to hold back tears when Nudge and Angel caught up with me. "It's okay Ella. They're the real losers they don't know anything about the flock let alone Fang," Nudge said. "Okay ," I said trying to end the conversation. We were in the lunch room now and I headed straight toward the lunch line ignoring Nudge who was still ranting about those girls like that would make me feel better. I was almost to the end of the line when _Smackk_ one of those mean girls had thrown her lunch tray at me.

I turned around and saw the blonde girl from class laughing at me. I was furious this girl wouldn't leave me alone I scooped up the pudding smeared on my shirt and threw at right at her head. It hit her right in the face ruining her makeup and hair. Before she could do anything I pushed her to the ground and stormed out of the lunch room. I went straight to the bathroom to clean up, luckily it was only on my shirt. When I got to the bathroom I went into a stall and burst into tears this was the worst day of my life. "Ella?" it was Angel standing in front of the stall. "Ella please come out I have something that will help," I wiped the tears from my face and opened the stall door. Angel had a bunch of wet paper towels in her hand and starting cleaning up my shirt. It was no use the stains were so big and she couldn't the pudding stain out.

"Thanks for trying Ange but it's not coming out," I sighed at least she was trying to help. "Your right, here wear my cardigan," she said taking off her dark blue cardigan. I put it on, it was a little small but it covered most of the stains. I gave her the best smile I could and walked to class. I was a couple minutes late and teacher glared at me but didn't say anything. I sat down and tried to ignore all the kids whispering things about me. Can this day get any worse?

Apparently it can. "Ella, Angel, and Nudge Martinez please report to the office. I repeat Nudge, Ella, and Angel Martinez please report to the office." I groaned and got up. There were snickers from everyone in my class but they immediately stopped when I gave them a death glare. What is it now?

**Gazzy's POV**

"Can I be excused?" I asked the teacher sweetly. He evil eyed me, but let me go anyways. He was muttering something about my name so I just shrugged. I hadn't bothered to get a fake first name. I stuck with the Gasman, but got a different last name.

Max thought it would be good if she and the girls had different last names from me and the guys. She said it would be weird if her and Fang were dating but had the same last name. She was really mad when we took her last name Ride and made her stick with Martinez. _As if we were going to have a girly last name, Ride is so much cooler._

I asked to go to the bathroom because it was time to set my plan into action. I was going to set off a stink bomb in the school and everyone would remember my name. I was making my mark on this school. I cackled as I walked over to the boy's bathroom. I took my backpack off of my back and started taking out the supplies for it.

I was setting it up when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was so surprised that well I farted. Green fog protruded from behind me and the janitor ran out of the bathroom coughing. I walked out casually only to find about a dozen kids looking at me.

"Did you do that by farting?" Some girl asked disgustedly. I grinned at her while some dude who was covering his mouth said. "No way! It was a total stink bomb. No one farts that bad." Some other guy who saw the whole thing happen, butted in. "No man! I totally saw it! The janitor freaked him out and he let one rip." And that's how the rumors began.

Suddenly the principal showed up and started tugging me by the ear to his office. I groaned, Max was going to kill me for this. The principal sat me down in a seat and glared at me. "Young man, you are in a lot of trouble you hear me? Stink bombs are not allowed on campus. They are forbidden."

I tried to hold back a snicker, but really who says forbidden anymore? He narrowed his eyes at me and reached for the microphone for the loud speaker. "Ella, Angel, and Nudge Martinez please report to the office." Oh great, now I was going to get hit not only by Max but the rest of the girls too. Great.

We waited for the girls too show up in awkward silence. When they entered the room and saw me sitting there Nudge fixed me with the most dirtiest look. "Really Gazzy." She hissed and I flashed her a smile. Ella rolled her eyes at me while Angel just refused to even look at me.

"What is your relation to Mr. Gazzy Ride ladies? It says here on his transcript to contact you if there was any trouble, yet it doesn't show the relation. How mysterious." The principal said. Well of course it doesn't say anything I wanted to scream at him. Max forged those!

Ella cleared her throat. "We live together." She said confidently. "I see." The principal said. "But you are not brother and sisters?" This time Nudge spoke up. "Oh no mister, that would just be weird. You see my sister is dating his brother and they're in college so we decided to live together. Like if we were brother and sister that would just be too weird. Don't you agree? Like ew." Nudge said sweetly. Dang, she wasn't even out of breath and she said that like the true moter mouth she is. The principal was staring at her with a funny expression on his face. "Oh okay. Well that's great. Anyways, you're sister's boyfriend's brother is going to have to face a consequence." He said in a very formal tone.

I groaned again and everyone shot me dagger eyes. I put my hands up in surrender and slumped in my chair preparing for my punishment. I looked at the principal who was looking at my transcript. He smiled. "I have the perfect idea. It says here that Gazzy excels in sports and that will be his punishment. He will join the soccer team." I tried to look sad, but in the inside I was dancing. I got to play sports as a punishment.

"Yes sir." I said and he dismissed us all from the office. _Don't look so smug. _Angel sent. _Their team sucks._

_When I'm done with them we'll have the state cup. _I thought and I looked over at Angel who rolled her eyes.

**Iggy POV **

College is going to be so easy I only have three classes today and two of them our cooking classes. What can possibly go wrong? As I walked to my first class I saw a little flash in the corner of my eye. I walked over to a giant bush to see what the shiny thing was when someone pushed me. I fell face first into the bush hitting the shiny piece of glass that I was looking at. "Owww," I muttered. _Who would do that? _"Stay away from my girlfriend," said the guy that pushed me. "What are you talking about I don't even know you!" I yelled getting frustrated. "I saw you wink at her and tell her to call you. Just back off man!" he yelled as he walked away furiously. _Not my fault his girlfriend thinks I'm hotter than him._

My first my class was cake decorating that has to be like the easiest class ever. Our professor wanted to see how good we were so he had us each decorate a cake however we wanted. I was stirring my homemade frosting when I heard my oven beep, my cake must be done cooking. I set down my frosting and I heard a weird plop sound come from my frosting. Something from my jacket pocket fell into my frosting, great now I'm going to have make some more frosting. That's going to take me fore.._Boom _the frosting exploded. It went everywhere ruining everyone else's cakes and leaving shattered pieces of bowl everywhere.

I didn't understand how could that tiny bomb get in my pocket I didn't bring any bombs today I… then it hit me Gazzy told me Max was checking his closet this morning and asked me hold onto his mini bomb for a while. Everyone was glaring at me and I could see the professor walking up to me. "Iggy would you like to explain to me what just happened?" asked my professor. "Umm I'm not a very good baker," I said acting like it was no big deal. "Well class is dismissed except for you. I expect all of this cleaned up by the time I get back from lunch," he said walking out of the classroom.

I cleaned that stupid classroom till it was spotless and missed my second class. I showed up to my third class late, of course with everyone staring at me like I was stupid. There were no empty seats in the back so I had to sit in the front. It was my math class and of course they had already started a lesson even though it was the first day. I was already lost so I started doodling in my notebook till class was over. I decided to walk around campus before I met up with Fang for tryouts.

It was a beautiful campus there was plenty of bushes and flowers to cover up two football fields and giant trees you can sit under. I was enjoying the view so I didn't notice that the pathway turned into stairs and I fell the entire way down. It hurt but the only thing I cared about was my ankle it hurt really bad and I hope it won't affect my tryouts. I walked it off but it still hurt really bad.

At tryouts I was stretching out my leg with the rest of the players trying out for kicker at one of the end zones when a football landed right next to me. Someone must have dropped it so I got up to give it back to the owner but I didn't see anyone looking for it so I just threw it across the field as hard as I could. Big mistake it rocketed through the air past the other end zone into the parking lot. The coaches stood there in awe clearly not believing what they just saw so I went back to stretching pretending it didn't happen. I hope that doesn't affect my chances at being kicker.

We got in line to practice kicking. When I looked down at my cleat there was a piece of dirt that looked like poop hanging off my shoe. Irritated, I kicked my foot up. My foot ended up hitting the football and it flew in the air and right into some dude's back. He turned around furiously and I realized it was the shiny glass dude. I lifted my fingers in a mini salute and strutted off the field. Let's hope try outs went well.

**Everyone's POV**

As we sat around the table, most of us looked defeated. Except for Max and Nudge weirdly enough. "So how did everyone's day go?" Max asked as she scooped potatoes on to her plate. Everyone grumbled loudly except for Nudge.

"ZOMG my day went great. I made captain of the cheerleading team. Captain! Like no one was as flexible as me. Well Angel you did great too! But who was that dude? Like he was totally checking you out. It was so funny. Oh, and then some mean girl threw food at Ella."

Iggy looked across the table at Ella who was angrily stabbing the pork chops on her plate as if it was someone's face. Iggy threw a dinner roll at her and she growled at him angrily. "Whoa there, is everyone PMSing today?" Iggy joked.

This earned a dinner roll to the head by all the girls. Iggy decided to stay quiet for the rest of the meal. Fang seemed to vanish out of sight by the lack of movement as he ate his dinner. "What's wrong Fang?" Angel asked concerned.

He looked up and said "Ask Max." All heads turned to Max who shrugged innocently. "I didn't do anything!" She said putting her hands up. "Psycho." Iggy fake coughed. Max glared at him while Iggy cowered in his seat covering his balls. That earned him a laugh from Ella who threw another dinner roll at him.

Angel suddenly scrunched her face up in concentration. She covered her mouth with her hand and busted out laughing. "I can't believe you did that Max!"

"Do what?" Gazzy asked from the other side of the table. He was making a mashed potato hut. Angel transferred the memory into everyone's heads and they all started laughing, except for Fang who was glowering at everyone. "That's awesome!" Gazzy cackled raising his hand for a high five.

"Stop talking about me!" Fang yelled irritated. Max patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Alright let's leave Fangypoo alone. He's had a rough day. Someone else talk. Gazzy?"

Gazzy coughed loudly clearing his throat. "It was good. You know no trouble and such." Angel snorted her chocolate milk. "Yeah right! He set off a stink bomb, well that's what everyone is saying, but he actually farted and then we got sent to the principal's office to discuss punishments."

Max narrowed her eyes at him. "And why would you do that Gazzy?" He shrugged. "I was going to set off a stink bomb to earn street cred but the janitor scared me and I blew a gasket. No big deal."

"No big deal? You could have exposed us!" Nudge yelled at him. She threw a fork at him angrily and it hit him right in the forehead leaving 3 little puncture wounds.

"Nudge!" Max yelled sternly. "Gazzy's face is not a dart board!"

"Speaking of bombs." Iggy said casually. "Did you happen to leave anything in my jacket this morning? Because I got an interesting surprise in my frosting today." Gazzy pretended to not hear him.

"Yo dumbsack!" Iggy yelled. "A bomb went off in my cake decorating class because you wanted me to hide it from Max!"

"What?" Max screamed at the same time Gazzy screamed. "You wasted it!"

Max rubbed her temples frustratingly. She sighed. "Everybody just go to bed. No more trouble tomorrow alright? Next time I will punish you. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled yes and went upstairs to go to sleep. It was a very interesting first day.

**So that was chapter 2, so sorry for the late update. Hope you like it and review? Don't forget to check out Annabelle's fanfiction! It's really good and funny.**

**-xx**

**p.s. I may have helped. See if you can find where?**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 3! Finally it's here. So were going to try updating faster! Because this story is so fun to write. We hope you like this chapter!**

Unexpected Surprises

**Gazzy's POV**

There was a light knocking on my door. "Come in." I yelled, as I sat up trying to make it look like I was doing something useful when really I was just listening to music and trying to nap.

Nudge hesitantly walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Sorry for what?" I asked, confused. She looked up at me, her brown eyes gleaming with guilt.

"For snapping at you Gazzy! I didn't mean to, it was just like you were in trouble and it just irritated me. Like really how do you get in trouble on the first day? But of course you found a way. But all you guys have had a pretty crappy day. Except for me and Max strangely enough. But that's okay. Like I made the cheerleading team! You are so going to have to go to our games, even if you're in soccer-.." "Okay Nudge." I said cutting in before she talked my ear off.

"I forgive you. So..." I said trying to sound casual. "Meet any boys you like today?" _Why did I just ask that I don't want to know!_ She looked at me, trying to read the emotion on my face but I made sure none leaked on to the surface. I wasn't going to give anything away.

"Well… There was this one dude! He was super nice! His name is, uhhh what was his name again? Oh yeah! Ethan, yeah he was really nice and I think he's trying out for soccer too. _Hmph I bet I'm better than him._ "Did you meet any _girls _today?" She asked emphasis on girls.

I felt my jaw clench, I didn't like this Ethan dude. I was just being protective of Nudge of course; well that's what I kept telling myself.

I was thinking about lying to her, but I went with the truth. "Nope." I said, shaking my head. "I think the stink bomb wasn't really a ladies magnet as I hoped it would be." She nodded sympathetically and leaned into my shoulder.

Her curly hair went into my face, but I didn't care, it was a nice moment. "Gazzy, I've been thinking." Nudge began slowly. "I think I..." "GAZZY COME OUT HERE!" Iggy yelled from downstairs, interrupting Nudge.

I rolled my eyes; I was going to kill him for that. I looked over at Nudge who jumped up and was heading for the door. "Looks like Iggy needs you." She said before vanishing down the hall. I sighed, what was that all about?

I walked out of my room feeling more confused than ever as I went to meet Iggy downstairs. When he saw me, he smiled his devious smile. "I need your help." He said simply.

"Okay?" I said. "On what? And did you really have to scream my name? You were sort of interrupting something." Iggy shook his head as he laughed. "Sorry, but it's important."

_What the heck is he up too? _"Okay, it sounds really important. What do you want me to do?" I asked. "It's about Ella." He said slowly. I nodded, trying to look serious. "I want you to watch her at school, see if any guys talk to her and stuff. Try to scare them off if they seem interested in her."

I snickered a little and he shot me a death look. "Alright, alright." I said putting my hands up. "I'll do it, but on one condition." He raised his eyebrows. "And what might that condition be?"

I rubbed my hands together mischievously; this was going to be good. "You tell me why you're making me do this." Iggy sighed. "How did I know you were going to ask that?"

I waited for him to explain. "Well errr, you know. She needs to be protected. The other girls can protect themselves, but Ella is different. I just want to protect her." He said unconvincingly.

I looked at him, telling him with my eyes that I didn't believe him. "Okay fine. But I swear Gazzy if you tell anyone I will shave you bald. I like Ella…"

"Well no duh!" I yelled, laughing hard. "You knew?" Iggy asked. "Well duh, I think all of us know except for Ella." Iggy nodded, processing this information. "So you'll slap all the guys away from her so I can win her over right Gaz?"

I nodded, loving my new mission. "Don't worry Ig, no guy will touch her." I really hope they started dating soon, because I didn't want all this protecting to be for nothing.

**Angel's POV (the next day)**

"Well hello there." Said an annoying voice as he closed my locker. I turned to glare at Tyler. "What the heck do you want?" He smiled coyly and stroked my cheek. "You." He said. I slapped his hand away.

"Well too bad because I don't want you so you better back off before I smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." I said. He must have saw in my eyes that I wasn't joking because he actually walked away.

Feeling triumphant I opened my locker again, humming along to the music on my ipod. I don't get why people have to bug me. Like I want to break all of their faces. Yeah, I am not a people person. I just got to think of the happy things, like how I made the cheerleading team.

It's amazing because Nudge is the captain and w'ere going to be together. Even if Damien almost ruined my try outs. I swear the next time I see that kid I'm going to slap him in the face.

"Morning sunshine." He called as I turned around. Speak of the devil. I gave him my innocent smile and walked over to him. I slapped him hard on the face and walked away. "What was that for?" He yelled after me.

I turned around to look at him, only to find that he was smiling. _Really? I freaking slapped you and you're smiling? This kid has issues._ After giving him one last dirty look I stalked into my classroom, throwing my stuff angrily on my desk. Tyler was sitting next to me, but I didn't dare look his way. I would probably beat him to a bloody pulp.

I sat down and tried to calm myself, trying to do that thing Iggy taught me. Breathe in, breathe out. I have no idea how Iggy figured out how to control his anger, but this is really working. The bell suddenly rang and Damien ran into the classroom.

He sat behind me and I immediately turned around, ready to kill him. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to stalk me?" I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Geeze calm down princess. I have this class too you know."

_He did? I didn't even notice him yesterday, must be because he's so annoying. _ I sat in angry silence until the door of the classroom opened and in popped Nudge. What the heck was she doing here?_ Uh, Nudge?_ I sent. _Give me a second, just go with it. _She sent back.

Nudge walked up to the teacher and smiled at her. "Hello there. My name is Nudge and I'm here to get my little sister Angel, see we have cheerleading practice so can I have her? Oh and I'm the captain so I don't lie." She said in a surprisingly short sentence. Well short for her anyways.

The teacher nodded at her dumbly and Nudge walked up to me. I noticed that everyone was staring at us. "What?"I snapped. They continued to stare; I sighed and followed Nudge out of class. "What is so important that you have to take me out of class," I said annoyed. "We have to follow Gazzy around," she said checking behind her to see if anyone was there.

"Why do we have to follow him and why isn't he in class?" I asked confused about why I was here. "Just help me we have to," she said actually looking serious. "Fine but this better be quick I don't want to miss too much of class," I said giving in.

"Great I saw him go this way. He looked really serious or maybe he just really has to go to the bathroom or he's up to something. I remember he said-Oww," Nudge yelled when I elbowed her in the ribs. "We have to be quiet if we're going to follow Gazzy," I told her. The last thing I need is to get caught and have people think I'm a stalker.

We went around the corner to find Gazzy leaning against a locker talking to some girls. We immediately went back to the other hall and peeked past the corner to watch Gazzy. The girls were obviously flirting with him because they kept giggling every couple of seconds. I rolled my eyes how can girls act so stupid around a guy. I could feel Nudge tense up and clench her fists. I patted her shoulder to calm her down before she did something stupid.

The girl's bathroom across from where Gazzy was opened and Ella came out not even noticing him or the girls. She just quickly walked away the other direction and didn't notice that Gazzy started to follow her. I didn't have to read Nudge's mind to know that she was going to follow them so we left without saying anything. Ella walked into her classroom and we saw Gazzy look through the window on the door to watch her. _Okay this was seriously getting weird_. We followed him back to his own classroom and decided enough was enough I needed to go back to class.

"I'm going back to class," I said flatly as I started to walk away. "Okay we can continue this later," she said walking the other direction. I pretended like I didn't hear her because there was no way I was going to follow Gazzy around again.

I can't believe Nudge talked me into following Gazzy again. It was lunch time and Ella told us she had some class work to do and Nudge thought this would be a great opportunity to follow him around. Of course I said yes because Nudge will keep begging and begging and literally never stop till you say yes.

For some odd reason Gazzy didn't go to the lunch room to get food instead he was roaming the halls. He has turned left into the senior hallway upstairs when he froze. We were too far away to know what was going in the hallway so I had to read his mind. "He just saw a guy talk to Ella and he wants to go talk to him," I whispered to Nudge. When he finally entered the hallway we closely followed him.

He went up to the guy and said "Hey" when he lunged at the guy grabbing his shirt and slamming him to a locker. "Why were you talking to her!" he yelled at the boy. "She needed my lab notes for AP chemistry," the boy said quickly. Gazzy put the kid down and yelled at him to go. The boy ran away not even noticing us hiding behind a trash can. We watched as Gazzy got his phone out and texted someone and went in the direction Ella had gone a minute ago.

"Well that was weird," I said breaking the silence in the hallway. "Yeah," Nudge said frowning. _What! Nudge using a one word answer like Fang, she must be really upset._ "We should go follow him," I said grabbing Nudge's arm. She didn't reply but let me drag her along.

We found another big trash can and hid behind it while we watched Gazzy watch Ella through an open door. _Stalker much, and don't judge were following for a reason not to be creepy. _He was texting on his cellphone again when I felt someone crouch down beside me and it wasn't Nudge she was on the other side of me. "Enjoying yourself there?" a cocky voice said. Me and Nudge jumped and I punched whoever it was hard in the ribs. I turned to see it was Damien; he really needs to stop following me around.

"What are you doing here?" I angrily whispered trying not to blow our cover. "I could ask you the same thing," Damien said loudly. "Keep it down," me and Nudge said at the same time. "Not until you tell me what you're doing behind this trashcan," he said raising his voice. _Ring.._ The lunch bell rang. "No time the bell just rang we have to go to class," I said walking away quickly. "This isn't over!" he yelled at me. "Yeah it is!" I yelled back running away. I know I left Nudge back there but she'll forgive me later.

I didn't slow down till I made it to my classroom and sat down in my seat. I relaxed a little and tried my best to pay attention in class but I kept thinking about what just happened. _Why is Gazzy following around Ella? Does he like her? Whatever his reason was me and Nudge are going to find out because it is seriously creepy._ I don't really know what happened in my last two classes other than I walked to both and sat in my seat. I was so busy thinking and reading people's minds to notice class was over until the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

There wasn't cheerleading practice afterschool because my coach was feeling sick. Nudge thought it would be a great idea not to tell anyone so Ella would do whatever she does when were not there and see if Gazzy follows. He took the bait and followed her to the parking lot she went in our car and drove away. Gazzy started running after it but at the last second he jumped letting his wings out flying quickly so no one would see him. _Idiot! What if someone sees him, no one is supposed to know about us!_

Luckily the parking lot was empty so no one saw him but now the football was coming out for practice so we couldn't fly. We had no choice but to ask a cute junior to give us a ride. We told him our friend left without us and we need to catch up to her and he agreed if he got both of our numbers. Once we got on the highway we found Ella's car a few cars ahead of us. "Where is she going?" Nudge asked me. "I don't know she's not thinking about where she's going," I whispered as I read Ella's mind.

After about 30 minutes of following Ella I was started to get annoyed. I was about to tell Nudge we should just go home when we saw Ella turn into a parking lot. We were at Mullingar University Max, Fang and Iggy's college. "Your friend is really weird," the cute junior said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Yeah she is but we love her anyway. She's more like a sister to us because we've known her for so long and she's really nice when you get to know her," Nudge rambled on. We got out of the car and thanked the junior for the ride; he smiled and waved as he drove away.

Ella started walking toward what looked like a giant courtyard and we saw Gazzy following closely behind. We followed Gazzy behind some college kids so if he turned around he wouldn't see us. She was about to enter the courtyard when she saw something and hid in a bush. Gazzy did the same thing and we hid behind another trash can. It was Max, Fang and Iggy they were hanging out in the courtyard talking about football.

"What are you doing here angelcake?" an oddly familiar voice said behind me. I jumped out of my hiding spot blindly punching at the voice. It was that stupid Tyler kid that keeps hitting on me. "Tyler?" I said forgetting that I'm blowing my cover. "Angel" Iggy asked looking at me. There was a loud rustling and Ella jumped out of the bush frantically rubbing something off her arm.

"Ella?" Iggy said looking away from me to stare at her. "Uggh I was.." Ella trailed off. She heard a noise and turned around to find Gazzy hiding in the bushes. "Gazzy?" Ella asked. Gazzy stood up and looked around to put the blame on someone else. "Nudge?" Gazzy asked looking behind the trashcan. "Tyler?" Nudge asked turning the attention to him. "Angel?" Tyler said putting the blame on her. I turned around and gasped "Damien?" I asked watching him walk toward us. He glared at Tyler and accused him "Why are you following Angel?"

"Why are you following me?" Tyler said back.

"Well what is Angel doing here?" Damien said pointing at me.

"Nudge!" I yelled.

"Gazzy!" Nudge yelled.

"Ella!" Gazzy said pointing at her.

"Iggy!" she yelled.

"Weird kid!" Iggy yelled pointing at Tyler.

"Damien!" he yelled turning to glare at him.

"Fang!" Fang yelled throwing his hands in the air. We all stared at him confused. "What? No one was calling my name," Fang said shrugging his shoulders. "Okay what is going on," Max said glaring at all of us.

**Damien's POV**

It was ten minutes before the bell rang for school to start and I saw Angel walking with her friend or is it sister to her locker. I don't remember I just know that they live with each other. Don't ask how I know, I have connections. She was so pretty and I can tell deep down she likes me she just doesn't realize it. All I need to do is think of something that will help her realize it like a little nudge in the right direction. Haha her sister's name is Nudge. Okay I need to focus she's walking away and I need to talk to her.

I was about to talk to her when Tyler came to her, I froze. He was stroking her face! Why would he do that she doesn't even like him. She slapped his hand away and looked angry she must have said something really mean because he actually left without another word. I took this as my chance to talk to her "Morning Sunshine," I said heading right toward her. She turned around and slapped me. Ouch she must be in a bad mood because of Tyler. "What was that for!" I yelled at her as she walked away. She turned to look at me and frowned she must be mad that I don't care that she slapped me.

Angel was in a bad mood because I walked into class and she accused me of stalking her. She should know that we have most of the same classes. Class was boring and nothing was really happening when Angel's sister Nudge came in saying she needed to take Angel for cheerleading practice. _Cheerleading practice during class yeah right._ For some reason our teacher believed her and let Angel go with her sister. After a couple of minutes I told my teacher that I needed to use the bathroom and she gave me a pass and left the classroom.

I didn't actually have to go but I did want to see what Angel and Nudge were up to. I headed toward the bathrooms and found them hiding behind a bathroom. They were watching that guy that set off the stink bomb talking to some girls. A girl left the bathroom it was their sister Ella she was walking away and the boy Angel was stalking was following her. Angel and Nudge followed him down the hallway. Weird does everyone stalk each other at this school I mean I was stalking Angel a second ago. I shook my head and went back to class even more confused than I was when I left.

A couple minutes before the bell rang Angel came back and sat in her seat. I decided to wait till after class to talk to her but when the bell rang she left faster than I can go grab my notebook. I had to run to catch up to her and I put my arm around her shoulders when I caught up to her to slow her down.

"Hey Angel did I mention you look pretty today," I said looking at her. "Umm thanks what do you want Damien?" she asked blushing a little. "Nothing I'm just walking you to class," I said leading her the way. "Why?" she said trying to get my arm off her but I just pulled her in closer to me.

"We have class together and that's what friends do," I said laughing at her trying to pull away. "Sure," she said with an evil smile on her face. She ripped my arm off her shoulder and pushed me hard towards the other side of the hallway. _Dang she's stronger than she looks._ I acted like I wasn't affected by her super strength and walked back to her. Even though really I wanted yell my arm hurt so badly from her death grip.

I walked beside her not trying to pull another move on her till we got to class. I opened the door for her and she smiled an actual smile not the I'm annoyed go away smile. I think she's starting to warm up to me. We didn't talk much because she kept spacing out and trying to pay attention so I left her alone. I walked with her to our next class but she didn't talk to me. We didn't sit by each other in this class so I couldn't talk to her.

The bell rang for lunch and I followed her around to see if she was still up to something. She was with Nudge again and they were roaming the halls. Finally they stopped near the senior hallway upstairs and watched them. They were hiding behind a trash can watching that guy again. I crouched down next to her and asked her if she was enjoying herself. I scared her because she punched me in the ribs really hard making it look like a reflex. I tried asking her what she was doing but she kept avoiding the question and ran away when the bell rang.

I was not going to let this go, if she's stalking someone I want to know. After school I went to the gym so I could talk to her after her cheerleading practice. No one was there so they must be having practice outside. I found Angel but not at practice, her and Nudge were getting in the back of a guy's car. It was Sean who was a really popular junior. As they left I saw Tyler getting in the passenger seat of a car that started following Sean's car. I was jealous that she was getting a ride from Sean but nothing good can come out of Tyler following them so I skipped football practice and had my friend Danny drive me.

Danny was really cool and didn't even ask why I asked him to follow Tyler. We didn't talk much because he was focusing on his driving and I didn't mind. The car Tyler was in pulled into a parking lot at a college. _That's weird why would Nudge and Angel drive to a college?_ I followed Tyler on a pathway that was surrounded by buildings. I didn't follow too closely because I didn't want him to see me but he started running and a crowd of college kids blocked my way. When I caught up he was harassing Angel and as if she sensed me coming she turned around and said "Damien?"

**Ella's POV**

I sat down in my desk for homecoming and put in my headphones. I was not going to have a repeat of yesterday and open my mouth. These kids here were all stupid if they really didn't believe that my family was the famous Flock.

Sure, I didn't have wings, but that didn't mean that I didn't know them. I mean Fang mentioned me tons of times on his blog. These kids are just clueless. As the bell rang I watched the kids from Drama class file into the room.

I grit my teeth; I was not going to say anything. Rise above it, or whatever hippie crap Iggy always said to us. Ugh, Iggy. I didn't know what to do with him. He lived with me; would that make him my brother? But wouldn't that mean I shouldn't like him? Whatever, I would just have to ignore it. Iggy was in college, why would he want to be with me?

Sighing, I took out my headphones and listened to the annoying chatter of the seniors in my homeroom. "EEPPP! Fang updated again." The blonde girl from Drama squealed. "Omg no way! What'd he say?" The nerdy kid said.

"I was about to tell you Ian, calm down." The blonde girl said. She cleared her throat. "Okay here it is." Right when she was about to talk the bell rang, saving me from hearing Fang's oh so famous rants.

I sighed; this was one of the classes I didn't have with the gang and it was pure torture. I hated all these people, they were all so conceited. Suddenly, I thought of something that would make me happy. Stalking Iggy.

**Nudge POV**

Gazzy has been acting weird since I talked to him last night. I wonder if he was lying about meeting a girl yesterday. I mean it's not like a care if he likes a girl or not I just don't want him to fall for the wrong girl. There's a lot of ones at school that he should stay away from him. We were sitting in the car and Ella was driving us to school and Gazzy was acting weird.

Just to be safe maybe I should follow him around to see if there is a girl that he's crushing on. I mean I've known him forever were practically family but not in a creepy way because Max and Fang are dating. I don't need a reason if I want to check up on him then I can. I'll even convince Angel to help me because I can't do this alone. She always say yes to me because she knows better than to say no. I just have to do the famous Nudge channel and that gets everyone to do whatever I want.

Ella parked in the back of the school near the soccer and football fields and we all got out quietly. Angel and Ella were heading to their classes and I told them not to wait for me. I went to follow Gazzy to see who he talks to. He went inside by the locker rooms and talked to some other guys that are probably trying out for soccer too. I started to calm down I was over reacting there wasn't a girl he wasn't telling me about. I started to walk away when I heard an annoying voice say "Hey Gazzy!"

I turned around to see some girl I've never seen before wave at Gazzy as she walked past him. Who was that? Suddenly angry I decided that I would follow him some more later with Angel. Nothing gets past Nudge he should know that by know, you can't keep a secret away from me I always find out.

Well this was just weird. Me and Angel have been following Gazzy for practically the whole school day and he was stalking Ella. _Ella! Of all people, he is stalking Ella. _Not that I don't love Ella, but why the heck would he be stalking her.

I really needed to chill out though. There was no way Gazzy likes Ella; he wouldn't do that to Iggy? Would he? Sigh, I just needed to distract myself for a little. Right now I was in the last class of the day, and Gazzy was nowhere to be seen.

To calm myself I thought of Angel and that cute little kid that was stalking her. It was obvious he liked her. Like ZOMG they could double date with me and Ga- I mean me and whoever. I hope Angel liked that kid; they would just be so cute.

_Ring…_ I hopped out of my seat and ran into the hall searching for Angel. Once I found her, we located a cute junior who gave us a ride. We arrived at Max, Fang, and Iggy's college and followed all incognito Gazzy and Ella.

Ella hid behind a bush when she saw Iggy and the others. Gazzy hid behind a bush too and me and Angel were hiding a trash can when Ella jumped out of the bush suddenly.

For some reason the kid who likes Angel and Tyler were here. I have no idea why they are here and it is sort of weird. Angel put a hand to her mouth, looking shocked. "They were stalking us." Angel whispered to me, looking at Damien and Tyler.

I gave her a weird look and then started laughing. Gazzy walked over to us, looking confused. He pointed at me. "Why are you guys here?" I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Max was having relationship troubles!"

"What!" Fang yelled, glaring at Max. Max turned to glare at me. "Really?" She said patting Fang on the shoulder. I put my hands up. "It's true though!" Gazzy glared at me now.

I covered my eyes. "Stop with the glaring! I should ask you what you're doing Gazzy!" Everyone turned to Gazzy now, taking the heat off of me. "Yeah what are you doing Gasman?" Ella asked.

"Did she say Gasman?" Tyler asked looking over at Damien. "I believe so." Damien replied. "I think I've heard that before." Tyler said.

Angel walked over to Damien and Tyler and decked both of them, knocking them out. "ANGEL!" we all screamed. "What? They were going to blow our cover." She said innocently. I groaned, how were we going to explain to these kids that a girl half their size knocked them out? _Oh well, let's just blame Iggy. _

Angel laughed, overhearing my thoughts. "You know that could totally work." Iggy groaned, getting everyone's attention. "What the heck is happening right now? Ella why are you here?" He asked, looking at her pointedly.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Uhm Max texted me and the girls to come over here because she wanted us to watch you guys play football practice?" She said trying to sound convincing, even though it sounded like a question.

I looked over at Angel and she nodded. "Yeah, that's what we were doing. Right Max?" She said looking at her pointedly. I could tell Angel was talking to Max through her mind, but the guys didn't notice.

She smiled a little. "Yeah, you guys should go." She said. Fang looked over at Damien and Tyler who were passed out on the ground. "What about them?"

"Well I guess we're going to have to take them home before they wake up. Guess we can't watch your practice." Max said simply. I couldn't help myself. "What the heck is Gazzy doing here?" I blurted out.

"Yeah Gazzy, we're here for Max. What are you doing?" Ella asked suspiciously. Gazzy looked over at Iggy. "He's here for me! I wanted him to watch practice!" Iggy yelled.

I rolled my eyes, they were so lying. "We're you stalking Ella?" I asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of my tone. "No way! Why would I stalk Ella?" He said.

"Because you like her!" I retorted. His eyes went wide. "No way! That's weird. I like someone else." He said and I felt like a giant weight was lifted off my chest. He didn't like Ella, this was amazing. More room for me! Cough, cough forget I said that.

After a minute of awkward silence, we all went our separate ways. Me and the girls one way, carrying Damien and Tyler and Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy the other way. This day was just too weird.

**Yay, so the next chapter is going to start off right at the end of this. We didn't want the chappie to be too long, so we just decided to write it in another one. Anyways what'd yah think? Love it hate it? Let us know! Oh and who you rooting for? Tyler or Damien? Review!**

**-xx**


	4. What happens when you're sleeping

**Hiya! I was so happy to see people review! I love all two of you. haha. AND on to the chapter. Iggy is such a creeper.**

What happens when you're sleeping

**Iggy's POV**

What. That is the first thought that came to my mind when Ella and the girls left. "Uhh…" I said turning to Gazzy and Fang.

"What just happened?" Fang asked. I turned to Gazzy. "You weren't supposed to stalk her!" I said watch her and make sure guys don't ask her out."

Gazzy put his hands up. "Like I was supposed to know! You weren't very specific." He said defensively. Awe, now I felt bad. "You're right Gaz, I should have been specific. Sorry. Did you at least learn anything interesting?"

Gazzy smiled. "Oh heck yeah! She came here to stalk you! I'm serious. Why else would she come? I stalked her the whole day and not once did she take out her phone, so the Max thing was a total lie."

I grinned. "Why would she stalk me though?" I said, wanting to hear the answer. Fang answered this time, processing mine and Gazzy's weird conversation in stride. "Duh, she likes you Iggy. You got to make your move."

"What? When has the Igster ever made the first move on a girl they always come at me," I said smiling when I realized this. I'm a ladies man I shouldn't have to do anything.

"Well Ella isn't like other girls and she's into. You have to hurry before she loses interest," Gazzy pointed out. Wait, when did I start getting dating advice from Gazzy. Last time I checked he's never had a girlfriend.

"Gazzy's right you don't want her to lose interest," Fang said. "Okay I will soon," I said giving in. "Good," Gazzy replied with Fang nodding in agreement. Well I hope their right that she likes me because it would be really awkward asking her out and she said no. Then it would be uncomfortable living here. Then again she did drive 30 minutes to go to my college so she could stalk me.

**Tyler's POV (flashback)**

_I was positive that Angel didn't like me after she threatened me but after class she turned around and winked at me. I know it was in the middle of the hallway and there was a lot of people but there wasn't any guys behind her besides me. There's no way I'm going to back off now she is so mine. Damien better back off he won't stand a chance against this (me mentally gesturing to my face). I mean come one I'm the hottest guy in school and I'm 6'0 chicks dig that._

_I had to think of a plan to win her over because she kinda hates me. I'll just do what I did with my last two girlfriends date her sister till she gets jealous and throws herself at me. Her sister Nudge because I dig older woman but not too old like Ella. Eww she's like an old lady so go Operation Nudge._

_It was lunchtime and I was going to make my move on Nudge right in front of Angel. I sat down at the table they sat at yesterday and waited. Fifteen minutes went by and still no sign of them, I started to get impatient so I wandered the hallways to see if I would find her. I couldn't find her and was furious when the bell rang. I was walking to class when I saw her she was running and yelling something to Damien. Damien! She was with him the whole time! That kid was really starting to bug me._

_After school I went to my brother's car to get my gear for practice when I saw her. Angel was with Nudge and they were getting a ride from Sean. I don't know if he's into Nudge or Angel but he has to back off. He's going to ruin my plan so I asked my older brother to give me a ride. He thought it was weird but he did it for me anyway._

_We followed them all the way to the college in Bradford, I'm not sure why they were here but I planned to find out. I got out of the car and followed them down to the courtyard, they were hiding behind a trashcan. I decided to ask her what she was doing so I went behind her and asked "What are you doing here angelcake?" I must have really scared her because she jumped up and punched me._

_Apparently everyone was stalking each other because people kept popping out of nowhere including stupid Damien. Some blonde kid called me weird kid. Why would he say that I'm not weird I was just checking on Angel. Some goth kid stopped all the random yelling of names and Nudge called that stink bomb kid Gasman. I know I've heard that before but I don't know what it was from but before anyone answered me Angel came up to me and.._

My head was throbbing and I groaned when I turned on my side. _Wait I don't remember going to sleep, I don't remember going home._ Well I've been asleep so I must be home. I slowly got out of bed and took my shirt off. Usually I take my shirt off when I go to sleep but I ignored that and went downstairs for something to drink. I'm not sure why but my house looked different I'm not sure what it was but it seemed off. When I got downstairs I went straight towards the fridge "I need some muscle milk," I mumbled to myself.

It felt like someone was watching me so I turned around to find a bunch of people staring at me. At first I thought it was all strangers but after a quick look around I started to recognize some of them. I saw Angel, Nudge, Ella, the stink bomb kid, Damien and those kids I saw at the college.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked staring at them. "This isn't your house," a really hot girl said to me. "Hey sweet thaang! Can I have some digits?" I said to the hot girl. Before I could reply this goth kid stepped in front of me and gave me the death glare.

Okay moving on, I went up to Ella and did a peck pop because I knew she was staring at me. I mean who wouldn't stare at me shirtless. I could see her blush a little when this really tall blonde guy stood in front of me. He was actually really intimidating so I went next to Nudge. "What about you beautiful? Are you single?" I asked when that stink bomb kid glared at me. _Dang is anyone single here?_

Well I knew for sure that Angel was single and sat next to her by the counter. "Hey angelcake you still want me right?" I said moving the hair out of her face. "I've never wanted you Ty Ty," she said coldly giving me a disgusted look. To make it even worse Damien put a protective arm around Angel.

"I think it would be best if you left," Damien said staring me down. "Fine have fun dating your brothers or sisters or whatever you guys are to each other," I said getting up. "We're not related!" Nudge yelled. "Whatever you say," I said heading towards the door. The second I left their property I was lost. I had no idea where I was and couldn't go back to ask for help. Maybe I could hitch hike, who wouldn't want to pick up a hot shirtless a guy from the side of a road? That's right no one.

**Damien's POV**

I woke up in a strange room there was clothes everywhere and it smelled a little weird. I felt something moving under me so I jumped out of a bed to find that I was laying on top of Tyler. Weird, am I in Tyler's room? All I remember was Angel coming up to me and… Angel! Now I remember Angel was stalking someone and we followed her. I need to get out of here and go find Angel. She has to know why I was there I don't want her to think I'm a stalker.

I stumbled out of the room having no idea where I was and found a staircase. As I went downstairs I can hear people talking. "So which one of those guys is your boyfriend?" Nudge asked. "Neither!" she yelled.

"Then why were they following you?" a voice I didn't recognize said, it sounded like a girl. "Don't you know all of Angel's suitors follow her around," Nudge said knowingly. "They're not my suitors and who says suitors!" Angel said angrily. "Okay be in denial," Nudge muttered.

"I still don't get why they would follow you?" another voice said I think it was the one that yelled Fang earlier. "I don't know guys are stupid." Angel said sighing. "Hey!" three voices yelled at the same time. "Well I think their funny did you hear them talking to themselves when we were in the car?" Ella said giggling.

"I know right? Tyler kept saying Netflix me, Netflix me and Damien was like is my Wifi organic?" Nudge said giggling too. "Oh Angel you're so pretty and strong can you marry me?" some guy said perfectly mimicking my voice. "He didn't say that!" Angel said defensively. "Well he kept talking about you," Gazzy shot back. "Maybe he was.." Angel trailed off and I could hear her walking.

"Why are you eaves dropping?" Angel accused, standing right in front of me. _How could she hear me I wasn't even moving? _As if she read mind she said "I could hear that step creaking so I knew someone was there." I put my hands up in surrender and walked into what I'm guessing is the living room. Ella, Nudge and Gazzy were sitting on a couch, that weird goth guy was sitting on a loveseat with a girl I saw earlier and the guy that called Tyler weird was sitting in a reclining chair.

"Since you're here I guess I'll introduce you to everyone. This is my family well not by blood but practically family. You already know Ella, Nudge and Gazzy. That's Fang and Max their dating," she said gesturing to the two sitting on the loveseat. "And this is Iggy," she said pointing to the guy in the reclining chair. Iggy nodded his head at us then resumed watching tv. _Wow she just introduced me to her family I think we just jumped a couple steps in our relationship._

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head. "Umm you fell and you hit your head," Angel said. I wasn't really buying it. "What about Tyler he's still passed out in that weird smelling room," I said to her. "Hey!" Gasman yelled. "When you fell you pushed Tyler which made him hit his head too," Nudge said. "Okay," I said unsure on what I should believe.

"Are you hungry?" Angel asked me. "Umm a little," I lied I was actually starving. "Well I can go get you some food," she said heading for the kitchen. "I'm hungry too," Gazzy whined. "Me too," Nudge added. "I wouldn't mind a snack," Ella said getting up. "How about we all eat," Max said. Obviously she was the one that called all the shots not Fang. "I'll go help Angel," Iggy said getting up from the reclining chair.

We all ended up in the kitchen talking while Iggy and Angel cooked. It was nice I felt like I fit in with them like I was a part of their group and I just met them. I could talk about sports with Gazzy and Fang and could talk about school with the girls. They treated me differently like they've known me forever and could talk about whatever. I could even see Angel looking over at me occasionally smiling.

I'm glad I got her approval finally now I could Tyler out of the picture. We had pasta for dinner and it was amazing Iggy really knew how to cook. I was sitting next to Angel by the counter talking about her cheerleading practice when he walked in.

Tyler finally woke up and was rummaging through their fridge shirtless. Where did his shirt go I know he had one on when I last saw him, that guy had a seriously big ego. He also had a lot of nerve to literally go down the line by flirting with Max then, Ella, Nudge and Angel. He should know by now Angel is mine! I put my arm around Angel to give him the hint and told him he should leave. He actually did which must have made me look tough in front of Angel.

**Fang's POV**

Yesterday was really weird but today is another day maybe it will be a good one. My first week of school hasn't been that great, actually it's been awful. If it wasn't for Max I would have dropped out of college by now. We were already at the college, Max and Iggy were already at their classes so I was walking alone. Ahead of me I could see some girls sitting at a bench. _Great I'm going to have to listen to them judge me and glare at me. _As I walked by they didn't glare at me but they were staring and I think I heard one giggle. Using my super hearing I listened to what they were saying as I walked away.

"Oh my god did you see that guy he was so hot!" the blonde one shrieked. "I know did you see his hair? I wanted to touch it," the other girl giggled. "I bet he has a six pack! It looks like he works out!" said the peppy blonde one. I grinned I was back in the game chicks dig me. I know I'm dating Max but that doesn't mean I can't have girls crush on me.

When I got to class it happened again, girls were staring at me. Where were they on Monday when everyone hated me? It's about time girls started looking at me again. The rest of my classes were great all the girls were staring and the teachers were being nice to me. If I'm not mistaken I saw my English teacher wink at me. A little creepy but hey maybe she will give me better grades because of my good looks.

I was waiting for Max and Iggy at the gym so I could get ready for practice with Iggy when this girl came up to me. I'll admit she was a little pretty but nothing compared to Max. I'm not into the type of girl that wears a skirt were her butt is practically hanging out. Anyways she came up to me looking all confident and said "Hey!" trying to sound seductive. "Sup," I said back, why should I waste my breath on her?

"So what's your name?" she said touching my arm. "Fang," I said flatly. "Cool name I like that, my name is Jaciel" she said getting closer to me. Does this girl know anything about personal space she was practically leaning on me she was so close.

"Why are you talking to me?" I said getting annoyed. "What I can't talk to a really hot guy?" she said trying to touch my abs but I pushed her hand away.

"Well I already have a girlfriend," I said not looking at her. "So," she said like that meant it was okay to keep flirting with me. "So back off!" Max growled ripping the girl off me. "What you don't want to share? He looks like he would be more than happy too," Jaciel said innocently. Not realizing what she's getting herself into.

"No! Fangy is mine back off before I kick your ass!" Max threatened. This girl better back off before Max rips her head off. "Is there a problem here?" my coach asked looking at the girls. "No I was just talking to Fang," Jaciel said winking at me before she walked away. "Okay then," my coach said walking away. You could literally see the steam coming out of Max's ears.

"Max I'm sorry I don't know what the girl's problem is," I said giving her a hug. "She's just trying to find ways to piss me off," Max mumbled.

"Why?" I asked her. "Because she hates me and will do anything to make me mad," she said glaring at me. "Don't worry Maxie you're the only girl I want," I said gently kissing her.

I could feel her calming down and wrapping her arms around my neck. We haven't gotten that much time to be alone.. "Hey knock it off we have practice," Iggy interrupted. I groaned I didn't want to go to practice now. I grabbed my bag and went to follow Iggy, I stopped and ran back to Max. I gave her one more kiss goodbye then ran back to Iggy now I'm ready.

**Max's POV  
**After leaving Iggy and Fang I started heading to my first class when this girl bumped into me. She fell on the ground, her purse making a loud clatter. Me, being the nice person I was put my hand out to help her up.

She looked up at me, fury in her eyes. "Excuse you! Do you know who I am? I could ruin your life." She hissed at me. You think I was lying? No this chick literally hissed at me.

"Whoa calm yourself there. You ran into ME." I said taking my hand away. She didn't deserve to touch me. She stood up, straightening her skirt even though it didn't help. That thing was short. I could use it as a dish rag if I wanted to.

She grabbed her purse and tried to get in my face but failed miserably because she was at least 5 inches shorter than me. "You listen to me." She said pointing her finger at me. "You better say you're sorry or I will make your college life very miserable."

I faked a look of being scared and did the whole I'm nervous gulp thing before saying. "I'm sorry…Sorry that you're fatness ran into me! Like you were so squishy that you flew back. That is sad." I said before flicking my hair and walking away. This girl got nothing on me.

She screamed loudly and ran after me grabbing me by the elbow, trying to turn me around. I sighed and turned. "You again? What do you want?" I asked disinterested.

"You just made an enemy of one of the most popular girls of this school and because of that I think I might steal your boyfriend." She threatened. I snorted, there was no way Fang would go for this girl, she was WAY too fake. From her black ironed hair, fake tan, and skanky clothes, all the way down to her knockoff Jimmy Choos. _What? I do live with Nudge you know._

She took my pause as a sign of weakness and continued. "Actually I think that would be too easy. All I have to do is bat my eyes at Fang and he'll be mine. I think I might steal your friend too. Iggy is it? "

I gritted my teeth. Now she was just making me mad. "You think you can really steal my boyfriend? My friend too? I don't think so. Honey, I don't even know your name so you can't be that important."

"Jaciel." She said looking at me as if I would know the name. "Seal? Is that what you said? Your name is seal? Do your parents hate you or something?"

She glared at me. "It's GUH-SELL. You got it? Jaciel freaking Glasco." I laughed. "Sweetheart I still don't know who you are."

"Now you will." She said before trying to slap me in the face. I moved out of the way at the last moment but she managed to pull my hair. THAT HURT! Oh heck no. "You're going to wish you didn't do that." I said before pouncing at her.

She screamed but I never came. You know why? Because some guy grabbed me. I recognized him from my classes, Cameron. That was his name. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, struggling in his grip.

He shushed me and turned to Jaciel. "You might want to leave before I let her go." He said and she shuffled away, her heels clacking on the hallway floor. I kneed him in the groin and he let me go.

"What is your problem?" I screamed at him. "My problem? What's your problem! I just saved your butt and you repay me by hitting me in the nutsack? And geeze do you hit hard." He said wincing.

"Saved me from what?" I said, still snapping. I still haven't cooled down from my little encounter with the seal. "If you got in a fight you would have gotten thrown out of this school. Colleges are different from high school we have a strict no fighting policy. One fight and you're out." He said.

_WHAT? No fighting? Are they crazy? I can't last in this school without bashing a couple heads in._ But I had too, the flock really liked it here and I had to stick it out for them. But _he _didn't need to know that. "Well I don't need your help." I said.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Just trying to be friendly." He said before walking away. I sighed, now I felt bad. I ran to catch up with him, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hey sorry about that. I was just mad." I said when I reached him. He smiled. "I guess I forgive you. But geeze how did you learn to kick that hard?"

I shrugged. "I have powerful legs because I used to be a gymnast." Well that was a lie, but it sure sounded cool. He nodded. "The names Cameron. Cameron Cunningham." I laughed.

"Can I call you CC?" He looked at me repulsed. "NO!" I nodded. "Sure whatever you say CC. Oh my names Max by the way."

"I know." He said "Wait how did you know that? Are you stalking me because there has been a lot of that going on lately," I said recalling yesterdays I don't even know what to call it a stalk fest because everyone was stalking each other.

"Chill out your in two of my classes and all the guys know who you are," he said smiling like he knew something I didn't. "What do you mean all the guys?" I asked.

"Well the girls know too but all the guys know you for the new hot girl that broke Robbie's jaw at football tryouts," he said laughing at me. "People heard about that?" I said feeling a little embarrassed about it.

"Yeah who doesn't, every guy on campus wants you. They think it's hot that you beat him up and your way hotter than Jaciel," he said. I started getting angry thinking about that stupid seal who does she think she is talking to me like that.

"It's okay she's just jealous of you. She knows that everyone thinks you're hotter and you've become more popular than her in less than a week and it's taken her over a year," he said patting my shoulder. I felt a little better that I've messed up her stupid ego. "Okay but I'm going to kill her if she goes after Fang," I said seriously.

"You're too serious all the time she's probably not even going to talk to Fang," he said reassuringly. "Okay well I'm going to class," I said walking a little faster. "You know we have the same class together?"

I laughed nervously. "Pshh of course I do." He laughed. "Nice try. That's okay though, you know now!" He said leading me into class. I laughed, this kid wasn't that bad.

"You have to try! You must! Like seriously you have to. Please or I'll cry!" Remmy exclaimed. She's been doing this ever since I threw a football at this jerk who was trying to hit us. The throw was so powerful it knocked him off his feet.

"I don't know Remmy, I'm not really a people person." I said honestly. It turned out Remmy and Cameron were in most of my classes. They were best friends and apparently Daniel, Remmy's boyfriend was in my last class. How very interesting.

I liked them though, they were people I could actually stand and Remmy reminded me of Nudge. "You don't have to be a people person! Softball players are ruthless! Come on at least try out." She begged.

I sighed, I don't know. Softball? Me? I guess it was possible. "Fine, I'll try out." I said giving in. "Yay!" Remmy said hugging me excitedly. I stiffened for a second before hugging her back. Cameron came up and hugged both of us.

Me and Remmy broke apart. Cameron gave us a look of fake hurt. "You didn't want to hug this?" He asked, lifting his shirt revealing his six pack. We both snorted, unfazed by it.

"Put a shirt on!" I yelled and all the people in our class turned to him. He turned red and sat down. "That wasn't very nice." He said. I shrugged. "I never said I was nice you know."

**Nudge's POV**

"Hey Nudge." Someone said from behind me. I shut my locker and turned around, only to become face to face with Ethan. I smiled. "Oh hey Ethan what's up?"

"Just wondering about something." He said. "Oh and what is that?" I asked curiously in a surprisingly short sentence.

"If you'd come to my soccer try outs. I know it's only try outs, but it would be great to have a pretty face cheering me on." He said. I blushed, he was hot! Like seriously call the fire truck hot and he was talking to me! He was 6 foot 2 with blonde hair and green eyes. A definite keep.

"Sure I'd love to, that would be so fun like I know you're going to make it because you sound so good. From what you told me of course. I'm not like stalking you or anything. But that sounds awesome. I'll be sure to come." I ranted.

"I think it's cute when you rant." He said stepping closer to me. My eyes widened and I squeaked. He smelled good! "Do you need me to tell you what time it starts?"

I laughed nervously. "No it's okay, Gazzy told me when to come so I'm good."

"Gazzy? Who's Gazzy? The kid who set off the stink bomb? What's he to you?" He asked. Wow that was a lot of questions. "Gazzy is my sister's boyfriend's brother." I said like that explained everything.

"Oh good, I thought he was your boyfriend." He said before leaning in to kiss me. I leaned into him when I heard a yell. "Nudgie dearest! We're going to be late for class." I pulled away only to see Gazzy leaning against a locker his eyes locked on me and Ethan.

"We're not going to be late. We have 20 minutes until homeroom. Besides shouldn't you be stalking Ella? Or doing whatever Gazzys do, cause I was in the middle of talking with Ethan you know."

Gazzy glared at Ethan. _What the heck?_ "It didn't look like you guys were talking, so say goodbye to Ethan." He said before grabbing me and throwing me across his shoulder.

I waved weakly at Ethan before I started attacking Gazzy, but boy could he take a hit. "Gazzy what the heck was that about!" I screeched.

"He was about to kiss you." Gazzy replied calmly as I continued smacking him. We passed by a group of people who were staring at us curiously.

"Awe they are so cute together do you think their dating?" Some girl asked. "No way that girl is way to pretty to be with a kid named Gazzy." A guy said making me smile. "I think Gazzy is way hot!" Another girl said.

I shot her a death look but she couldn't see it because Gazzy kept walking. "Big deal if he tried to kiss me!" I said.

He set me down, giving me the death look. "It is a big deal!" "Why?" I challenged. We stared at each other for a long moment before he walked into our homeroom, leaving me more curious than ever.

"Angel! ZOMG did you hear what happened? Gazzy totally freaked out on me and Ethan and then wouldn't tell me why! It was so weird and then he carried me away and all these kids were watching us! It was so embarrassing! But this guy called me pretty which is so awesome. Anyways! After cheerleading practice there is going to be soccer tryouts and Ethan asked me to go for him. Do you want to come to?" I said.

"Whoa! Gazzy did what? And I don't know, I think I might go home after cheer so you and Ethan can have your alone time." Angel said winking.

"He literally carried me! Who does that?" I asked as my eyes searched the cafeteria for him. Still no sign of him, he's been acting distant ever since the incident this morning.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Angel asked. My head snapped up. "WHAT!" I screeched quickly covering my mouth to keep in any more random outbursts. "He doesn't like seeing you with other guys," Angel said acting like that made perfect sense.

"Why would he be jealous? I told him about Ethan the other day and it didn't seem like he cared. He was the one that brought up if I liked any guys in the first place!" I said throwing my hands up for emphasis. Emphasis! "Calm down, you can have a do over kiss with Ethan after his tryouts," she said calmly. "Okay," I said sitting down.

"Guys are really changing you Nudge," she said grabbing her sandwich. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You've been answering things with short sentences and even one word answers you never do that!" she said looking at me strangely.

"What did I do now?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. "Is this really Nudge or is this some sort clone that doesn't talk as much," she said poking at me to see if I was real. "Oww!" I yelled smacking her finger.

She slapped me in the arm hard "Snap out of it!" she yelled. "Why did you slap me? That really hurt and you already poked me. Why don't you just read my mind to see if I'm a clone instead of abusing me," I said angrily. "That's better," she said smiling at me.

"Sorry I was just lost in thought, I'm better now. Do you think I should really kiss Ethan after tryouts? Or should I wait for him to make his move again?" I asked.

"Hmmm.." She said thoughtfully. "I think you should go for it. Just grab him and kiss him. If he asks why, just say it was a congratulations kiss. Yep genius right here."

I laughed. "That's going to be awesome! I bet he's a good kisser, like he is really hot. Don't you agree? Like he has really nice eyes and he's taller than me! I love boys who are taller than me. Did I mention he smells good? Angel do you think he's hot?"

"Uhh… I don't know, I've seen the kid like twice." Angel said. "No! Tell me if he's hot!" I replied. "I don't know I haven't looked at him hard enough to determine his hotness!"

I slapped her on the arm. "Say he's hot!" "OW! Okay fine. He is one sexy beast! He is so hot he can start a fire! Happy now?" Angel asked rubbing her arm.

"Wow I'm that hot? I'm flattered Angel, really but I believe that I am THE sexy beast." Tyler said sitting down. Me and Angel groaned in unison. Really? How does he even think we were talking about him?

"What do you want?" Angel asked. "Just to sit with two beautiful girl, is that such a crime?" He said leaning in his chair. "Uh yeah it is." I said, cutting in. "You ruined our girl talk. Like maybe we were talking about tampons and you just came and cut off our talk about tampons. Like who does that? That is really insensitive."

Tyler stared at me with a dumb expression on his face. "Uh what? You talk really fast." I growled at him and Angel smacked him on the arm. "That's rude! Don't talk about my sister that way!"

Tyler coughed. "That hurt! What did you do punch rocks when you were little? You're lucky I have abs or I would be bruising right now!" He said brushing off his shirt, even though there was no dust on it.

Angel rolled her eyes at him. "Drama queen." She stage whispered at me, making sure Tyler heard it. Tyler though, was unfazed by it. "So what we doing tonight?" He asked looking at me.

Why me? I looked over at Angel for help but she was ecstatic that he was talking to someone else. Well then. "What the heck are you talking about? Shouldn't you be hitting on Angel? Like you are so weird. Who walks around other people's houses without a shirt on?"

"That was one time! And I am asking you on a date. You should feel gifted." He said. I looked over at Angel and we couldn't help it, we busted out laughing.

It was a really bad case of laughing too because we couldn't stop. After two minutes of nonstop laughing, Tyler finally gave up and walked away glaring at both of us, making us laugh more.

"Oh man, my stomach hurts!" Angel said, tears coming out of her eyes. At that moment Gazzy finally decided to grace us with his presence. "What did I miss?" he said looking at the both of us.

"You missed Tyler trying to ask out Nudge, probably trying to make me jealous." Angel said. Gazzy turned to me. "You rejected him right?" he said sounding jealous. Well that's weird.

"Well duh." I said snorting. "Why would I go out with Ty Ty?" Gazzy shrugged, muttering something under his breath. "What'd you say? I totally heard you say something under your breath."

"No I didn't!" Gazzy yelled, causing several people to look over at our table. Angel sent all of them glares before looking at me mouthing "I'll tell you later." I nodded to her before looking at Gazzy, I hated secrets that I wasn't apart of!

"Gaz, you know you should tell me." I said pouting, even though Angel was going to tell me later I wanted to hear it from him. He shook his head fiercely. "I didn't say anything. I was thinking about cats." I rolled my eyes, I so didn't believe him.

"Oh look its Annie." He said pointing to a girl with blonde hair walking towards us. I immediately hated her, like really? Those shoes with that top? Unacceptable.

_Calm down Nudge, I can feel your anger radiating across the table. _Angel sent to me. I gave her the I don't like her look. _I don't either._ I smiled, that made me feel better. Angel hated her too!

"Hey Gazzy." Annie purred when she reached our table. "Uh hi Annie, you catching a cold?" He asked, talking about her weird way of sedcution. Angel started giggling and Annie sent her a dirty look.

"Oh no, I'm fine, how are you?" She said batting her eyelashes at him. I gagged a little bit. Was this girl really trying to flirt with Gazzy? "I'm good, just hanging out with my favorite girls." He said gesturing to me and Angel.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You're sisters?" She asked, a hopeful note in her voice. _Uh do I look like Gazzy? Hello! I have a way better complexion. She is really stupid. _'Nope not at all, their my brother's girlfriend's sisters." He said as if it was simple.

She smirked at me triumphantly. "Oh that's great! For a second I thought you guys were dating!" She said putting her hand to her heart and looking from Gazzy to me.

He laughed nervously. "Nope, just my really good friends." _Well that stung. I am just a friend? _Angel decided to step in, a mischievous look on her face. "Actually they want to date, but are afraid to tell each other their feelings. But they are meant to be and no one is going to get in their way." She said in Annie's ear even though both of us could hear.

Gazzy flushed a bright red and looked down at the ground. I, on the other hand remained my cool and just sat there beaming at Annie till she walked away. There was something bothering me though. Gazzy didn't deny what Angel said, does that mean he feels like that for real? EEP!

**Ella's POV**

I am not in a good mood right now. Class was seriously sucking today. I don't get why people have to be so rude here? I just tried to fit in once and now they deem me as a liar forever.

If only they really knew what my family was, then they would treat me with respect. Too bad things can't be that simple. Sighing. I cranked up my music ready for another tortuous class.

I looked at the blonde girl who was mean to me on the first day, her name was Aline. I began mouthing the words of the song to her.

"_You a stupid hoe, yeah you a stupid hoe. You a stupid hoe, yeah you a stupid hoe."_ You guys are probably wondering why I'm listening to music in the middle of class, well this is study hall and it is more of a slack off class. The teacher doesn't care what we do as long as we're not too loud.

I continued singing when I felt a presence behind me. "Good song?" The voice said, making me jump at least 3 feet into the air. I turn around and run into a muscular chest. "Iggy!" I scream. "What the heck are you doing here and when did you get abs?" I asked discreetly touching his chest before pulling away.

He grinned at me in true Iggy fashion. "I think we should blow this joint!" He said in a fake Australian accent. I laughed because he sounded so ridiculous. "Where's the kids?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was thinking it would just be an Ella and Iggy day today, what you think?" I smiled up at him. "That sounds wonderful, but I don't think I can get out of this class!"

"No problem dear, just wait for my cue." He said walking over to the teacher. I checked out his butt and started collecting my stuff. He was so cute!  
"Damn, that dude is cute!" A girl said making my head snap up. All the girls in my class were oogling Iggy and I bit back the urge to hiss at them.

"Sorry girls but he's mine." Aline said looking him over like he was a piece of meat, her eyes lingering on his butt. THAT'S MY ASS SHE'S LOOKING AT.

I watched as Aline walked over to Iggy, tapping him on the shoulder. She looked like a midget compared to him. He turned around and looked at her, a curious expression on his face. "Yes?" He asked in a valley girl accent.

She looked at him confused for a second before continuing. "Ha you're so funny!" She said punching him on the shoulder. "Anyways I was just going to ask what time you're picking me up for dinner?"

_Dang, this girl was good. She's stealing my Iggybear! _Iggy cringed at her. "Back away vampire!" He said clawing at her and making hissing noises. "My blood is too good to be sucked." He said putting his fingers up in the sign of a cross.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to muffle my laughter. Aline put her arms over her chest, pouting. "That's not very nice boyfriend!"

"Back away demon! My girlfriend will vanquish you from the Earth!" He said gesturing to me. I think my mouth dropped open a little bit. Okay, a lot a bit. "Her!" Aline said pointing at me shocked. "She's a nobody! You can have me!"

_Ow, well now I'm wounded. I am definitely not a nobody. _Iggy walked over to me. "She is way prettier than all of you in this room AND she is a somebody. If only you guys knew." He said winking at me and pulling me out of the room. I looked back to see all the girls, their jaws dropped to the floor. _Ha._

"Thanks Iggy! You're the best." I said hugging him. He patted me soothingly on the back. "I know I am Ella, I know."

**Gazzy's POV  
**It was the end of school and I was walking towards the locker room when I saw _them._ Them meaning Nudge and Ethan. That dweeb! Nudge was way too pretty for him.

"The green eyed monster is coming out." Angel whispered in my ear before walking towards Ethan and Nudge. "I am not jealous!" I whispered at her back.

Okay, maybe I was a little jealous. I just don't think Nudge should be with Ethan when there are hotter guys in the school that would treat her right. Cough, cough, me, cough. I just had to show Nudge who the better guy is. I was going to crush Ethan on the field today, good thing Nudge is going to watch.

I walked into the locker room, a feeling to dominate swishing around in my stomach. Pretty boy was going down. POINT GAZZY!

There were a lot of guys trying out for soccer, but it didn't worry me. I was the Gasman after all. Nudge and Angel wouldn't be here for another 2 hours because of cheer practice, so I decided to warm up.

I was bouncing the ball on my head when Ethan came up to me. "Sup." I said casually to him when really I wanted to rip his head off.

"Hey, so you're friends with Nudge right?" He asked nervously. I continued to play with the soccer ball. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could ask her if she likes me?" He asked. I dropped the ball and looked at him. "We'll see." I said before walking off. Translation I will never tell her stupid.

"Gazzy over here! Here man! Hello." Ethan called, arms waving in the air. _Why should I pass it to him when I can make a goal?_ That was my logic of not passing to Ethan the whole length of try outs.

I dribbled the ball until I was a couple feet from the goalie box and I kicked it as hard as I could, it spiraled in the air and landed in the goal. The goalie looked shocked, but recovered fast.

"Nice one Gazzy!" He called, giving me a thumbs up. I grinned, if the captain of the varsity soccer team liked me, then I was golden. I looked over towards the bleachers to see Nudge and Angel jumping up and down excitedly.

"Woo! Go Gazzy!" Angel yelled clapping her hands. I laughed and bowed at her. Nudge looked at me and winked. I winked back. "She totally winked at me." I heard Ethan say from across the field. Excuse me?

"Who did?" One of the juniors asked. "Nudge, the pretty girl over there." He said pointing to the bleachers. Oh whatever, she was winking at me and we all knew it.

"That's awesome dude, she's hot." The junior said clapping him on the back. I grit my teeth, what a liar. Suddenly the goalie threw the ball and I knew what I had to do.

I ran after the ball, it was soaring across our heads but I could catch it. I booked it all the way across the field until I was right under where it was going to drop. As it fell I put my foot up and kicked it, the force heading it straight towards Ethan head.

It hit him square on the forehead and he groaned. "What was that?" He asked looking around. I ran towards him. "Oh dang, my bad. Didn't see you there." I said patting him on the shoulder.

He nodded his head, taking my apology before shuffling off the field. I held back my laughter, that was classic. I looked over at the bleachers again to see Nudge and Angel in deep conversation. They would occasionally glance at me, making me wonder what they were talking about. I would get to the bottom of it later, right now I needed to see how I did with tryouts.

"Alright ladies come on in." The coach said sarcastically, motioning to us with his clipboard. We all gathered around him. "Great try outs, I think we're going to have an amazing season if you guys play how you did today, I'll put up who made the team tomorrow."

There was collective groans from all the players. The coach just scowled and dismissed us. I was grabbing my sports bag when the coach came up to me. "I usually don't do this, but son you got talent. I would just like you to know you made the varsity soccer team, keep up the good work." And with that he walked away.

I smiled and punched the air. I was golden, now time to go get some love from Nudge. What? A guy can dream you know.

**Angel's POV**

I was sitting on my bed listening to music as loud as I could since no one cared, when my phone vibrated. Well that was odd. No one usually texts me.

"Come in here!" the text said. I laughed, it was from Ella, she was so lazy. I walked to her room and slammed open the door. She was bouncing on her bed and looking very chipper.

"Yes Ella?" I asked curiously. She turned to me. "Oh there you are! How you doing Ange? Anyways Max just texted me! Her and Fang are coming home now. She made the softball team! How great is that? She's pitcher! Amazingness!"

I smiled, of course Max would try out for softball, she had a wicked throw. "That's amazing. Wait you said Max and Fang. Where's Iggy?" I asked.

Ella turned pink. "Uhmm nowhere?" She said unconvincingly. I sat on her bed. "Spill it." She sat down with me, her smile getting wider.

"Oh nothing, just Iggy took me places today." "WHAT?" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Okay okay! I was just way too happy I didn't even think of it. Angel it was amazing! He took me out a class and stood up to that evil blonde girl for me! He is so dang HOT! Like it was the best day ever!"

I looked at her and we both started screaming. "This is so exciting! You guys are going to totally date soon! Oh my good—" my excited rant was cut off my a knocking at the door.

Me and Ella looked at each other, our mouths forming o's. "Iggy." I mouthed. She squeaked and began fixing her hair. I opened her window and flew to my room, no need to ruin their little moment.

I turned up my music, Cher Lloyd blasting through the speakers. My phone suddenly vibrated again. I grabbed it, expecting it to be Ella again.

"**Hey girlfriend ;3**" the text read. I shook my head confused. What the heck?

"_Who are you? I will rip your throat out and I will find you! -.-"_ I replied back, putting the evil face there for emphasis. That text would definitely scare whoever was texting me away.

"**Tehee I'm not telling. ;3" **I sighed, what the heck is wrong with this person.

"_Okay so this is a girl texting me? Great…"_

"**A girl? I am mortally offended. I am not a girl sweetheart. ;3"**

"_Yeah sure, that's why you keep winking at me right? Sorry but I'm a girl too."_

"**I know you're a girl! That's why I'm texting you! A pretty girl might I add. (notice how I didn't wink, just for you.)"**

"_*sigh* look I'm sorry but I like guys :/ No hard feelings right buddy? Buh bye my boyfriend is picking me up right now, I wouldn't want to show him these messages you know. Oh and that wasn't a threat!"_

"**I am a freaking guy! Where the heck did you get the idea I'm a girl? Totally a guy! With a six pack and everything. Oh, and I know you don't have a boyfriend. Nice try anyways ;3"**

"_And the winking continues! How do you know if I have a boyfriend or not? STALKER!"  
_

"**I am not a stalker thank you very much! I go to your school so I just know things. Connections."**

"_Oh fluff. Ty ty where the heck did you get my number! Stop texting me you weirdo!"_

"**Wait what! You have little nicknames for him? What about MEE!"**

"_Sure whatever you say Ty Ty."_

"**Aww you like him don't you! That kid is a douche!"**

"_Okay this can't be Tyler because he loves himself to say that."_

"**Yeah and you know it's true! Stay away from that guy or I'll watch you from your bedroom window!"**

"_How do you know where I live creeper!"_

"**I told you I have connections. Tehee."**

"_Are you positive you're not a girl?"_

"**OMG yes I'm sure!"**

"_I don't know you sure sound like Nudge."_

"**Don't worry I'm not sweet thang."**

"_Okay I'm going to bed. Good night Ty Ty."_

"**I'm not Tyler! Sweet dreams angel."**

Me and Nudge were walking to class when I heard an annoying voice yelling my name "Angel!" I groaned and turned around. It was Tyler running toward me "Hey sweet thang," he said when he got to me.

"What do you want Tyler," I said walking away. "I was just making sure you didn't miss me too much," he said following me. "No I haven't. Why would I?" I said getting annoyed.

"Well it has been a full day since we've talked and I'm sure you've missed talking to me," he said. "Sure," I said sarcastically. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "I know that was you texting me last night," I said trying to walk faster.

"That wasn't me babe but speaking of texting can I have some digits," he said winking at me. "You already have that's how you were texting me," I said getting frustrated. "Seriously it's no- you again!" he yelled seeing Damien come toward us.

"Hey Angel," he said squeezing in between me and Tyler putting his arm around me. "Hi Damien," I said wrapping my arms around him to give him a hug. I could tell he was surprised but didn't say anything. Tyler stormed off without another word. I smiled watching him leave and let go of Damien.

"Wait were you just using me to get rid of Tyler?" Damien asked me. "Yeah and it worked," I said cheerfully walking into class. _If I'm lucky he will be mad too and then both of them will leave me alone. _"I think I like being used," he whispered in my ear. _Dang it! Does anything make him mad! _I sighed giving up and doing homework for the rest of homeroom.

**Damien's POV **_(flashback in italics)_

_I was about to leave Angel's house when I realized I forgot my jacket so I went back to Gazzy's room. As I walked up the stairs I heard someone upstairs in the hallway. It was Nudge and she just left her room. "Well hello," she said giving me a weird look. "I forgot my jacket in Gazzy's room," I said trying to sound casual. _

"_Okay I'm going to go the bathroom I don't know how long I'll be in there in case there's something you want to do wink wink," she said setting her phone down on the table and yes she said wink wink. "Are you coming onto me?" I asked. _

"_No but if there's something you needed now would be a good time to," she said looking at her phone on the table. "I don't like you like that Nudge," I said taking a step back. _

"_ZOMG get Angel's number out of my phone I'm going to the bathroom! God boys are so dumb!" she said slamming the bathroom door. Oh that makes sense. After I got Angel's number I walked into Gazzy's room to find him crouching in a corner._

"_What are you doing?" I said walking toward him. "Don't look at me!" he screeched jumping onto a mysterious pile so I couldn't see it. "Okaay," I said cautiously walking past him to get my jacket. He didn't move he just laid there on his pile glaring at me. What a weirdo. "Close the door," he hissed as I left his room. _

_I ran down the stairs and went out the door to avoid any other creepy family members of Angel's. I was walking down their driveway and I looked back to see if anyone was watching me. I saw Iggy and Gazzy through the window talking when Iggy turned around and saw me. He angrily closed the curtains so I couldn't watch them. Man her family is weird._

I talked to Angel last night but she thought I was Tyler. Stupid Tyler and why does she have a nickname for him. Why doesn't she give me a nickname? I'm way hotter than Tyler I bet he can't bench as much as I can.

Anyways I was walking to class when I saw Angel and HIM. Tyler was talking to her probably annoying her again. I needed to think past before he pulled a move on her. I guess it's time for me to cock block!

"Hey Angel," I said sauntering over there. I squeezed between Angel and Tyler putting my arm around her. Surprisingly enough she hugged me! I could see Tyler getting angry and walk away. _Yes successful cock block, I'm good at this._ When Tyler left she automatically let go of me and started to walk away from me.

"Wait were you just using me to get rid of Tyler?" I asked her trying to catch up to her. "Yeah and it worked!" she said skipping to class. _Wow he must really annoy her. She should use me more often. _

I decided to tell her she could use me so when I sat next to her in class I whispered to her "I think I like being used." She frowned I must have ruined her mood. Oh well at least I got hug! She just can't keep herself off me can she?

**Well hello. This was so fun to write and it was 20 freaking pages long! Yeah I hope you guys laugh as much as we did! Don't forget to check out my sister Annabelle's fanfiction. She is writing a really good One Direction ff and it is sooo funny. I helped out a bit! Review! Go now! Gazzy commands you!**

**-xx**


	5. I hate you, you love me

**Yay! New chappie. Here we go guys! I wish I owned Maximum ride, Iggy would be my best friend! And Fang would be my servant. Don't you love how the world works?**

I hate you, you love me

**Angel's POV**

Nudge, me, and all the other cheerleaders were stretching for practice when the football players came out. I didn't think much of it until one of them snuck up behind me.

"Hello beautiful, I'm so glad that I get to watch you cheer for me." Said a voice that seemed eerily familiar. Too bad for that person I didn't think of that till after. Working on instinct I roundhouse kicked them to the chest. The person stuttered back, but otherwise was fine.

Stupid football padding. "Well that was rude." The voice said. "Who the heck are you stalker?!" I yelled at them, narrowing my eyes. The football player took off his helmet revealing Damien. "I am not a stalker thank you very much." He said defensively.

I sent him the death glare. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes at me. "Not everything is about you, you know. I do have football practice."

I was stunned into silence. How did I not know this idiot was a football player? At least it was only him and not- "Tyler." Damien said as none other than Tyler walked over to us.

He flipped his hair dramatically and I had to look away because he looked so stupid. "Angelcake! I knew you would come cheer for me." He said. Damien glared at him. "She is here for me."

Tyler scoffed. "You're kidding right? No one could resist this." He said as he started doing a peck pop. "So where are we going afterschool, my place or yours babe," Tyler said acting all cocky. "Why would she want to go anywhere with you," Damien cut in.

I was about to tell them off when a voice cut me off. "Well look who finally decided to show up for practice." The coach boomed his eyes locked on Damien and Tyler.

"Sir, I would just like you to know…. It was totally Damien's fault! He kidnapped me!" Tyler yelled. Damien stared at him wide eyed. "You can't be serious."

"That's what I was thinking." The coach said before blowing his whistle. "You two! You owe me laps! Get cracking!" He said dismissively waving his hand at the both of them. I started laughing as Damien and Tyler grudgingly obliged. Bossing people around seemed fun.

Me and Nudge were being tossed into the air again and even the football players watched in awe. What can I say? Me and Nudge were pretty graceful and weighing less than the average person our age makes us fly way higher.

Nudge and me both back flipped and spiraled back into our base's hands in perfect unison. "How do you guys do that?" One of the cheerleaders asked me. I shrugged. "Me and Nudge used to be in gymnastics." I lied.

The girl nodded her head though. "That is so cool, you and Nudge have amazing talent like I have never seen anyone go so high before." I smiled at her and we continued on talking until it was time to go.

"Come on Ange!" Nudge called and I said goodbye to the girl and walked over to my sister. "I think Gazzy is done with practice now." She said as we walked.

I still couldn't believe that Gazzy made the varsity soccer team. The coach is like in love with him because how good he is, it's really funny. "Is Ethan going to be there?" I asked teasingly.

"Nopeeee. He didn't make varsity remember? Besides I don't even know if I like him. Like sure he is smoking hot, but I don't know if he can keep up with me? I do have wings you know." I raised my eyebrows at her. "What are you implying then? That you want to date someone with wings too?" I said, hoping that she would realize her and Gazzy were meant to be.

"No, but that would be nice you know but who would I go with? Iggy and Fang are spoken for. Haha spoken for, that sounds like marriage. But yeah Iggy doesn't realize it but he has Ella's property written all over him…" She said leaving out a very important member.

"You know there's Gazzy." I said. Nudge looked away from me. "Yeah there's Gazzy but we are just friends you know." She said as she looked down at her shoes nervously.

I wasn't trying to listen to her thoughts, but they just sort of came to me. _He is so cute though, I wish I knew if he liked me or not. I wonder if Angel would freak out if I dated him? What if she tried to strangle me with her bare hands? Or kick me like she did to Damien? Oh Damien, she so loves him._

"I do not!" I yelled before covering my hand over my mouth because I just admitted that I was listening in to her conversation. "Well I bet Gazzy likes you too Nudge. I am going to find out." I said trying to change the subject.

She smiled, letting me off the hook for reading her mind. "Okay! Tell me what he says. Unless its bad because then I don't want to know. Do you think he thinks I'm pretty? He's never dated someone you know? Well I haven't either but that's beside the point. Do you think he'd be a pervert like Iggy? Well Iggy isn't that perverted anymore now that he met Ella. Like when are they going to date? Like ZOMG they would be so cute. We should attack Iggy later and ask him why he hasn't asked out Ella already."

She cut her rant off short when we reached the soccer field. They were still playing and Gazzy was dribbling the ball between his feet, running towards the goal. "GO GAZZY!" Nudge screamed as he kicked the ball towards the goal.

He turned, seeing Nudge and lost his balance falling straight on his butt. I started cracking up. "Did you see that? You totally distracted him! If that isn't love then I don't know what love is." I said mater of factly.

Nudge bounced on the balls of her feet. "Speaking of love.. Look what the wind brought in." She said turning my head so I could see Damien approaching us. His hair was all messed up from practice and he was all sweaty. He looked sexy.

_Oh my gosh did I just think that?! Noooo._ Nudge patted my shoulder. "Instead of drooling over him you should go talk to him." I scowled at her. I was not drooling! But I walked over to him anyways, no need for him to hear Nudge say that.

"What do you want Damien?" I asked. He smiled. _When is this kid going to be mad? He is just too happy._ He put his hands up in a I surrender gesture. "Just wanted to know if you wanted me to walk you home. There is danger out there."

I gave him a dirty look. "I can handle myself quite well thank you. Besides, I'm going to walk with them." I said gesturing to Nudge and Gazzy. Damien chuckled. "Oh so your third wheeling?"

"I am not third wheeling!" I yelled loudly. A couple people turned to look at me and I just glared at all of them. "Sure sure then. Have fun with that." He said as he walked away.

I thought about it for a second before running after him. "Hey wait up! Now I'm forcing you to walk me home." I said. "Oh is that so," he said laughing at me. "Fine I'll walk by myself," I said storming off.

"Wait Angel! I'm just messing with you," he said catching up to me. "Okay," I said flatly. "You need to stop taking everything so seriously," he said putting his arm around me. _Again, has he ever heard of personal space? _

I tried to push him away but he just held on tighter. _Man this gets annoying. _I sighed and tried to focus on walking home. We were walking in comfortable silence and I was starting to like the walk when a little girl ran toward us.

"Where is it!?" she screamed at Damien. "What?" he asked confused. "Don't act like you don't know where is it! I'm not leaving till I get it!" she screeched.

"I don't know what you're talking about and you can stay here all you want were leaving," Damien said trying to drag me along. "Hey!" the little girl screamed from behind us. "Let's just pretend she's not there and eventually she'll give up," Damien said looking a little panicked. I nodded walking quickly next to him.

"So what were we talkin-Oww!" Damien yelled turning around to see who just kicked him in the butt. He was ready to punch someone in the face when he saw it was the little girl again. She looked angry and was getting ready to kick him again.

"What was that for!" Damien yelled at the little girl. _Yes he is fighting a little girl that is probably only eight years old. _"Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" the little girl yelled back kicking Damien in the shin. "Ouch stop kicking me!" he said rubbing his shin.

"Then give me what I want!" she said getting even angrier. _Man this little girl has anger issues. _"I don't know what you're talking about," Damien whined. "I want my money!" she said kicking him in the other shin. I did my best to hold in my giggles but it was just too funny. Damien is getting harassed by a little girl because she wants money. That's hilarious who does she think she is a drug dealer.

"What money I don't even know you!" Damien said getting frustrated. "You bought four boxes of my cookies and haven't paid for them you owe me money!" The girl yelled grabbing something out of her pocket. It was a little bag and she was grabbing something out of it. I couldn't tell what it was because she chucked it at Damien before I could see what it was.

Yep it was definitely dog poop; you could smell it a mile away. The little girl looked satisfied and walked away yelling repeatedly "This isn't over!" After she left me and Damien stood there stunned by what just happened.

Luckily Damien was wearing shorts and the poop landed on his shin so he could just shake it off. "Well that was weird," I said looking away so I didn't have to look at it. "Yeah I have no idea why she did that. I don't even know here," he said and if I'm not mistaken he actually looked embarrassed. Finally something broke little miss sunshine's spirit. I smiled at the thought but immediately frowned seeing the hurt look on his face.

He's not a bad guy and doesn't deserve random assault from little girls so I felt bad for him. He looked like a hurt puppy which was really cute. _I mean he looks sad not cute. Dang it I said cute again I need to get those thoughts out of my head. _Ignoring my last comment I went over to him and patted him on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I know that girl is probably just crazy," I said reassuringly. "Thanks," he said immediately happy again. _Great little miss sunshine is back even though he still has some dog poop smeared on his leg. _"Can I get a hug?" he asked innocently. "Yeah right I'm not going near you till you take a shower. I can still smell the dog poop on your leg," I said backing away. We both laughed and walked the rest of the way to my house. I guess he's not as bas I thought I said skipping upstairs to my room.

**Nudge's POV**

As I walked home with Gazzy I ranted on about cheerleading not realizing what I was saying. I kept focusing on how close me and Gazzy were walking. I can literally feel his biceps tense up every couple steps. OMG his biceps are really big for a sophomore and no it's not because he's part bird. He goes to the gym a lot after we went into hiding just in case we had to go in another battle. _Hold up, am I seriously thinking about Gazzy's biceps? I really need to stop thinking like that we are practically family. Plus I don't want to mess up our friendship I like the way things are between us._

"What are you talking about Nudge?" Gazzy asked staring at me. _Oh crap did I say all of that out loud. _"Nothing just talking about a friend in cheerleading with me," I said calmly. "Okay," he said staring at some bushes.

"How was soccer?" I asked. "Great I don't mean to impress but I scored three goals in a row," he said acting really cocky. I laughed, no matter how hard he tries I can't take him seriously when he acts cool. We were walking up the driveway when Gazzy stopped and grabbed something from the grass.

"For you," he said handing me a white daisy. "Thanks, it's beautiful," I said not even trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. I stared into his eyes wondering what he was thinking about. Without warning he put his hand on my cheek pulling me toward him.

_OMG is this really happening, Gazzy is about to kiss me. _I stood there waiting for him to kiss me when he fell on me. "Oww it bit me!" Gazzy yelled as he bumped into me. It startled me so I didn't have a chance to react and fell right on my butt. There you have it I almost get my first kiss and it gets ruined by a dog biting Gazzy's leg.

He scared the dog off with his girlish scream so he just stood there staring at me. "Umm that was random," I said breaking the awkward silence. "Umm yeah," he said helping me up. There was no way I was going to let are walk end like this so I gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks for walking with me and not getting annoyed by me talking so much," I said resting my head on his chest. "I don't think you talk too much," he said holding me tighter. "Thanks Gazzy," I said letting go and walking to the door. We were the first one's home and I went straight upstairs to jump on my bed.

I had to celebrate that was the closest if ever gotten to Gazzy ZOMG I can't wait to tell Ella and Angel. This is so exciting maybe we really can be more than friends. I stopped jumping and laid on my bed singing to love songs. _If I was your girlfriend I would never let you go_ I sang but shut up realizing Gazzy could probably hear me singing really loud. Oh well I was too happy to let anything ruin my mood.

**Tyler's POV**

I was putting on my football gear for practice when I noticed everyone else was already heading out. I had to hurry up if I didn't want to be late. Coach is already going to be mad at me for skipping practice so I didn't want to make it worse. I went to the mirror and checked my hair, it looked good of course. I don't know how Angel can ignore this I mean I look good in my football gear. Wait until she sees me in uniform she won't be able to resist this.

I strutted out to the field and looked for Angel. She was at the edge of the field talking to a football player, I couldn't tell who it was but I knew once I got there they would back off. I can be intimidating when I want to be. I was ten feet away from them when I saw it was Damien. _I am really getting tired of him. That's my girl._

I went over to them flipping my hair for effect to catch her attention. Of course Damien was getting all uptight and trying to intimidate me but I wasn't afraid of him. I was seriously considering punching him in the face to put him back in his place when coach yelled at us. He got lucky, next time I might actually do it. There was no way I was going to let him win over Angel. She's my prize and I plan on winning her.

After practice I got ready to go home when I saw Damien with Angel. _This guy never quits does he? _It looked like he was walking her home and there was no way I was giving him that time to talk to Angel. I followed them from far behind trying to figure out my next move when we walked past a park.

I saw a little girl playing in the sand and got an idea. I went up to her and asked her if she could do something for me. _I know what you're thinking but no I wasn't creeping on some little kid. I'm just using for her to get Damien out of the picture. _I promised her five bucks and I would push her on the swings if she did it.

The little girl agreed and I went under a tree and watched the little girl attack Damien. It was impressive and definitely worth my five bucks to watch her kick Damien and the poop was a nice touch. The only thing bugging me is where did she get the dog poop? She must have had it before she even got to the park. _Weird._

Feeling like my plan work I gave the girl her money and headed toward the swings. I turned around to see if Angel walked away in disgust yet but she didn't. She was laughing with Damien and they were walking away together like nothing happened! _Dang it how did that not work. _I was furious and started to push the swing harder.

"Hey not so hard mister!" the little girl yelled. "Yeah yeah," I mumbled pushing her lightly. _Stupid kid, stupid Damien, everything's stupid I thought as I pushed the girl._

"Stop calling me stupid!" the little girl yelled spit flying out of her mouth. "Ew you sicko!" I said as some landed on my eye. "It's your fault for talking to me like that!" She said as she swinged.

"I didn't mean to! I thought I was thinking it!" I said defensively before I realized I was defending myself to a little girl. _There is seriously something wrong with this picture._

"Well stop thinking it!" the girl huffed. I was about to say something when she added. "You're lagging! Push me higher and make airplane noises!" She commanded.

I looked around, seeing that there was no one and I did as she said. "Psssttttttttttt." I said while she laughed. "You don't sound like a helicopter." Said a voice from behind me.

I whipped around to see those two dudes from college that Angel was following. I glared at them. "What do you guys want?" I asked trying to sound tough when I was screaming inside like a little girl.

"Just to talk." The guy whose name I think is Fang said. He waved his hand and Damien came into view, looking worried. "I didn't do anything! I just walked her home because she asked me." He said defensively.

Fang looked over to the other guy. "Do you believe that Iggy?" Iggy snorted. "No way! Angel asking a guy to walk her home! She is as stubborn as Max when it comes to that stuff, she finds it very sexist."

I smirked at Damien; these guys were going to punch him. _Wait then why am I here?_ "You're here because they want to beat you up too." The little girl said. _Dangit! I was thinking out loud again._

"The little girl is right." Fang said menacingly. _Really? What type of name is Fang? Is he going to bite me or something?_ Iggy walked over to me and the little girl and I winced. He smirked at me. "Calm down Ty Ty I was just getting the little girl wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Why does he get a nickname!?" Damien yelled from where he was. That kid is so annoying. "Els come here!" Iggy yelled and Ella appeared from behind the tree.

"What is she doing here?" Damien asked confused. Ella just smiled sweetly. "Duh Iggy invited me to come along!" She said cheerily.

Iggy smiled at her. "Can you take the little girl home?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed the little girl's hand. I stared in shock. The little girl didn't try to kick her or anything, just went along with it.

"See you at home?" Ella asked hopefully, looking at Iggy. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. "Of course, just got to finish some unfinished business."

She giggled. "Don't hurt them too much." Was all she said before walking away with the little girl. "Ask her out already." Fang said.

Iggy glared at him. "I take things slow; I like to drive the girls crazy." He said popping his collar. I started laughing and Iggy glared at me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me off my feet.

"I almost forgot about you two." He said eyeing me and Damien. I gulped, what the heck was happening? Does Angel really think this highly of me that her sister's boyfriend and brother have to step in?

Fang grabbed Damien by the ear and dragged him over here. "While it is highly unlikely that Angel will like any of you… Especially you." Iggy said looking at me. "We still don't want her to get hurt, so we're just going to have a nice conversation, say any of this to Angel and you are dead."

Fang didn't say anything, but the smirk on his face was intimidating enough. "Is conversation short for beating us up?"

**Max's POV  
**The door opened and in came Fang and Iggy looking extremely pleased with themselves. I looked over at the clock; it was later than usual for them to come home. "Was practice running late? I was going to stay and wait for you guys but I just wanted to come home after softball." I said.

Iggy gave me a sly grin. "Yeah you could say that." He said before he walked away cackling all the way up the stairs. "Do I want to know?" I asked Fang, raising my eyebrows.

"No you really don't." he said as he sat next to me. I snuggled into his chest. "Alrighty then." He stroked my hair. "How was softball today?" he asked.

"It was amazing!" I said excitedly. "I got to strike out people and people actually flinched when I pitched. They were really afraid."

Fang smiled. "Is that so?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Uhhhh yeaaahhhh." I stuttered out stupidly.

_What was this? Me, the amazing Maximum Ride stuttering over Fang's hotness? Ugh! Forget I said that._ "So how was your day?" I asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. Fang smirked. "Amazing because I got to see you," He said.

I swooned a little, I couldn't help it. I leaned in closer. "Fang…" I said. "Hmmm?" He said back, acting like he was doing nothing. I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't help it! He was too cute.

"ZOMG." I heard someone whisper and I reluctantly broke away from Fang to see Nudge and Gazzy in the doorway watching us. "Well hello there." Gazzy said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

I groaned and put my hands over my face. "How long were you guys there?" I asked. Nudge giggled. "Not long. Just long enough to see you fall under Fang's spell. He looks really pleased with himself." I looked up at him and sure enough he had a cocky grin on his face. I scowled at him.

"Come on Nudge! Let's go spy on someone else!" Gazzy said, grabbing Nudge's wrist. She shrugged him off. "Wait this is important! Fang?" she asked giving him Bambie eyes.

He nodded at her and she started the Nudge channel. "Well you see, yesterday I hacked into your blog so I could write about Ella and Iggy's date and I wanted to see all the comments because I am such a talented writer and like it needed to be done. That is a historic moment Ella and Iggy's date you know!"

I raised my eyebrows at Fang. "So that's where Iggy went yesterday. I knew he didn't have diarrhea." I said. That was the excuse Iggy gave us yesterday so he can go home early. I knew it seemed fishy, I should probably punish him for ditching, but it was for Ella so I guess I can allow it.

"Diarrhea? Ew Iggy! I can't believe he actually said that. Nasty! But sort of cute that he would say that just for Ella! I wish I knew this before because than I could have wrote it in with all the other Ella and Iggy stuff. Anyways so I can I use your laptop Fang?" She asked.

He sighed. "Fine, but bring it out here so we can all see it." He said. Nudge squealed and ran up the stairs to go grab it while Gazzy plopped himself right in between me and Fang.

I ruffled his hair, he was so oblivious sometimes. "You willingly walked home all alone with Nudge?" I asked, usually he complains because she talks his ear off.

His cheeks reddened. "Uh yeah it was fun." He said quietly. He didn't complain at all! Something was up. I looked over at Fang who mouthed the words love to me. Ah, well that explains it all. Gazzy likes Nudge!

I was about to ask him about it, okay tease him about it when Nudge came zipping down the stairs. "Okay!" She said hooking up the laptop to the flat screen so we could all see it easily. "Here we go." She said as she typed in Fang's password expertly.

"How do you know my password Nudge?" He asked. She shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. It was Fangalicious." She said and I started laughing.

He glared at me. "What?!" I sputtered out. "That is really funny." He continued glaring. "It is not. That is the only password that I thought couldn't be hacked, well I thought. That wouldn't be hacked."

Nudge giggled. "Well you thought wrong. Oh okay I found the post. I'll let you guys read it before we go to the comments." She said. We all nodded and read the post.

"_ZOMG! Hi guys! In case you guys don't know this is definitely not Fang. He is somewhere else at the moment. Probably making out with Max! :D Tehe. Anyways, I have kidnapped Fang's blog so I can write about something extremely important! The date between Ella and Iggy! Yes cue gasp, they finally went out on a date. _

_So apparently Iggy took Ella to an ice cream parlor and he held her hand. EEP! Okay so Ella wouldn't let me go into full detail because she thought it would be creepy. Anyways, what do you guys think? Don't you think Iggy should have the guts to ask her out? Leave comments! Tehe till next time, and there will be a next time because I can hack into Fang's blog! Buh bye._

_Wait what does he say? Oh yeah!_

_Fly on,_

_Nudge! _

"Wow so this is what you do on your free time?" Gazzy asked. Nudge glared at him. "I am a genius! Shut up so we can read the comments!"

_Tittyboy316: What come on he only held hands? No ass?_

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled glaring at no one in particular. "That sexist pig!" Me and Nudge said at the same time while Fang and Gazzy were just laughing.

_Iggyismine411: OMG! They went out I want details! Was he total gentleman? Of course he was, he is so sweet!_

"Aww," Nudge squealed. I rolled my eyes if only they knew how Iggy was before he met Ella. Gazzy made gagging noises and we ignored him to read the other comments.

_Sparklyasian23: Yes! Eggy forever! Tell him to grow some balls and ask her out! P.S. Hi Nudge!_

_Fangypoo84: Fang talk to me! Let me love you!_

Fang smirked obviously letting that boost his ego. I elbowed him hard in the ribs and he tried to give me an innocent look but I wasn't buying it. "Don't be jealous Max it's just a random girl," Nudge said while Gazzy giggled.

_Gasmansfart2: Lame what about Gazzy? Has he let out any really good stink bombs?_

_Gazzysgirl45: Yes I want to know about Gazzy! Is he hot now?_

"Oh yeah all the ladies love me," Gazzy said putting on sunglasses to look cool. "Yeah right," Nudge lied but Gazzy didn't notice.

_Iggyslefteye26: Not cool bro! Ask her out before I do! _

_Angelsceleste44: PLEASE ask her out! I'll give Iggy a cookie if he does._

_Whattheflock588: They have to be together it's their destiny!_

_FANGirl3: Well it's my destiny to be with Fang! Fang and Michelle forever!_

_Fangalicious99: Back off! Fang wants to be with me!_

_FaxForever30: Guys let's be real. He will never date any of you he's in love with Max._

_Chocolatecoveredtotal1: Liar! Me and Fang will be together it will be love at first sight!_

_Imsohott21: Obviously Fang is in love with me that's why he said we can run away together after he dumps Max._

"Okay that's enough!" I yelled so Nudge would stop scrolling. "Don't worry you're the only girl for me," Fang said pulling me into his chest. I couldn't resist how can you hate a Fang hug. I started to feel better and let go of Fang. "Who's up for some pizza for dinner?" I asked them. "Yes!" they all yelled. "It's settled then," I said grabbing the phone.

After I ordered the pizza Iggy ran the stairs. "Why is there a comment about my left eye?" He asked. "Huh?" I asked. He pointed at his left eye. "I was reading the comments on Fang's blog and one of the user names was something about my left eye."

I started laughing. "Out of all the things, that's what you choose to notice?" I ask. He nodded. "Well duh. My left eye is important." I smacked him on the arm. "Are you going to ask Ella out or not?"

"It's simple Max really, I'm going to…" "PIZZA!" Gazzy interrupted running to the door because the doorbell rang. Dang that was fast. I sighed knowing Iggy just dodged a bullet. Boys are stupid.

**Yay! We give you Fax, a little bit of Nazzy and Eggy, and maybe a little bit of Dangmien. That was a sad attempt at trying to cross Angel and Damien's names. Iggypooh has comments about his left eye. Ain't that sweet? So, has anyone read Nevermore. I have and like seriously it was epic. I kept screaming during the whole thing. Anyways any love for this chapter? Review? Thanks. PM me if you want to rant about Nevermore!**

**-xx**


	6. Can someone tell me what's going on?

**Hey guys! How you doing? Someone PM me so we can talk Nevermore! Me and sister deary have so much to rant about! Anyways, read it.**

Can someone tell me what is going on?

**Damien's POV (flashback)**

_I had just dropped Angel off at her house when I felt two shadows looming over me. Turning around I see Angel's brothers Fang and Iggy. "Oh hey guys nice seeing you." I said before turning and walking away._

_Iggy gripped my shoulder. "Not so fast little man." Fang materialized in front of me like a vampire. Hah get it? Because his name is Fang? Oh forget it. "What we're you doing with our little sister?" Iggy asked menacingly._

"_Our?" I asked confused. "I thought that you guys weren't related?" Fang glared at me. "Your point? Angel is as much as our little sister as siblings can be and we don't want her to get hurt, so answer my question what are you doing here?"_

_I tried to back up but Iggy had a death grip on my shoulder. I gulped, his height was definitely intimidating it was like looking at a sky scraper and Fang, well he was just plain scary with all that dark clothing. "I was just dropping Angel off, didn't want her to get hurt being all alone." I added._

_I thought they would give me some credit for trying to protect her but they started laughing. "Angel? Hurt? Yeah right! She would kill somebody before they even came close to her. "Iggy sputtered out._

_I know Angel was tough, but not that tough. She can't take on adults on her own, she is only 15 after all. "Are you going to tell me what you want with me? You should probably let go of me by the way, Angel might see you." I said even though it was obviously the wrong thing to say because their expressions darkened._

"_Let's go." Fang said grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. I thought about punching his back but that would probably just make me look like a little girl throwing a tantrum._

_Iggy was behind me and Fang just smiling triumphantly at me. "In case you're wondering, yes I am enjoying this." Well then, that's rude. Suddenly Iggy whipped out his phone and started calling someone._

"_Hey Ella can you come over and meet me and Fang at the park? It's important?" I listened closely and heard some muttering before Iggy grinned. "Thanks Ells, you're a life saver. Oh? What are we doing? Just having a talk with some people." He said before hanging up the phone._

_I felt Fang chuckle. This was wrong in so many levels. "Why are you getting Ella to come with us?" Iggy ran his hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "We need her for backup, and just in case Max wonders where we are. We could say we were running an errand for Ella."_

_Oh great, they are doing something shady and I am in the middle of it. We walked in awkward silence before we reached the park. Fang set me down. "Don't move until we signal you, you got it? Don't even think you can run away without us catching you." He said before him and Iggy left me behind a tree._

_I sat down and sighed, I definitely wasn't going to move. Not because I was scared or anything, not at all. It was all for Angel, I didn't want her to think I scared easy or anything. I wonder if they were even going to tell Angel about this._

_I heard footsteps and I immediately tensed up, only to see Ella skipping towards me. "Hey Damien!" She yelled and I shushed her. Catching my drift she got quiet and crouched next to me by the tree. "Where's Iggy?"_

_I pointed towards the park and she peeked her head out to go look. "Oh, I see." She said looking at me with a grim expression on her face. "What? What is it?" I asked, a sense of dread filling me._

_She patted my shoulder. "They're just really protective, don't take it personally. And to be honest I'm rooting for you." I was about to respond when I saw Fang waving his hand, that must be the signal. _

_I stepped out from behind the tree to see none other than Tyler. I didn't like where this was going. "I didn't do anything! I just walked her home because she asked me to!" I said defensively. Well it was technically true._

_Fang looked over at Iggy, mockingly. "Do you believe that Iggy?" he asked. Iggy snorted. "No way! Angel asking a guy to walk her home! She is as stubborn as Max when it comes to that stuff, she finds it very sexist."_

_Ah, so Angel learned to not trust guys from her older sister. Then why the heck is Max dating a guy named Fang? This family thing makes no sense. Tyler started talking to himself and the little girl with him said that they wanted to beat us up._

_Hey! That's the little girl who threw poop at me! It all makes sense now! Wait, beat us up? Surely I heard wrong._

"_The little girl is right." Fang said menacingly, well I stand corrected. Tyler started talking to himself again and Iggy walked over to him. I felt triumphant when I saw Tyler wince. "Calm down Ty Ty I was just getting the little girl I wouldn't want her getting hurt."_

_I couldn't help it, I blurted out "Why does he get a nickname?!" Like seriously it seemed like Angel's whole family had nicknames, wouldn't giving Tyler one mean they liked him? Like there was no way that Nudge was Nudge's real name. Too weird._

_The guys ignored me and had Ella take the little girl away. I noticed Iggy stare lovingly at her, hmm maybe something was going on with them. He had it bad._

"_Ask her out already." Fang said, saying the thing that we were all thinking. Iggy glared at him and I watched amazed at Fang as he didn't flinch. "I take things slow; I like to drive the girls crazy." Iggy said popping his collar._

_Tyler started laughing and Iggy turned his glare on him. He grabbed Tyler by the shirt and pulled him off his feet._

"_I almost forgot about you too." He said eyeing Tyler and then me. Fang pulled me by the ear over to Tyler and Iggy. "While it is highly unlikely that Angel likes any of you … Especially you." Iggy said looking at Tyler._

_Burn! That must have hurt. Ha I am obviously the more suited guy for Angel here. "We still don't want her to get hurt, so we're just going to have this nice conversation, say any of this to Angel and you are dead."_

_The odds were not in my favor today. Haha get it? Hunger Games! But first dog poop and now this? What is it, rain on Damien's parade day?_

"_Is conversation short for beating us up?" Tyler blurted out. Dang, I was so going to get that kid. "Absolutely." Iggy said and both he and Fang started cracking their knuckles._

_They were about to beat us up when we heard a girl blabbering on. Nudge. "Oh man, we got to go." Iggy said. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. "Yeah." Fang said before punching Tyler in the nose and running off. _

_Iggy slapped Tyler across the face and ran off after him while I just stood there stunned. I was safe! I wasn't going to get hurt! I was—OW! Tyler kicked me right in the shin. I was about to punch him the face but he was whimpering like a hurt puppy and I could tell that his nose was broken. _

"_Pathetic," I said lowering my fist he wasn't worth hurting if he can't even take a hit by some college guys. Tyler sniffled like he was about to cry but put his hand on his nose to stop the bleeding instead. _

"_I'm going to go get this checked out at a hospital," he said walking away. "Okay bye," I said going the other way. What? I'm sure he's fine he can go cry to his mommy and she can go take care of him._

_I know most people would be really intimidated by what just happened, but it only made me want to pursue Angel even more. That was like an initiation right there. I was so in._

**Iggy's POV**

"You going to tell me what that was all about yesterday?" Ella asked walking into my room. It was the morning after me and Fang attempted to beat up Tyler and Damien; we sure did scare the crap out of them though.

"Ella I have school, I don't have time for this." I said glaring at nothing in particular. She smirked at me triumphantly, sitting on the bed. "I know you would say that, that's why I woke you up an extra hour early."

Shocked, I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was indeed 4 in the morning, a whole hour before I usually wake up. Dang, she was good. Groaning I looked over to her and only then did I notice her appearance.

I was half asleep before so I didn't notice that she was still wearing her pajamas and she wasn't made up. I think she still looked pretty though. She cleared her throat deliberately and I realized I was staring.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied smoothly. She snorted at me, a gesture that was totally Un-Ella like, she must really be tired. She smacked me on the arm. "Forget it, I know you were trying to scare those guys that like Angel, I just wanted to see if you would admit to it."

I just stared at her, wondering if she was going to tell but she just smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "I think that it's really cute, anyways since I woke you up you want to do something?"

I ran my hand through my hair, making it stick up in the process, but hey I'm not trying to impress anyone. Okay, lie. I want to impress Ella, but I think that the gesture made me look laid back and like I don't care about how hot I look even though I know I look pretty hot.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her, acting like I wasn't thinking about my sexiness a minute ago. She looked at me speculating, like she knew what I was thinking before replying back. "Anything you want, I was actually hoping you would know what to do because I woke you up so it's your turn to do something."

I thought about it for a second before cackling evilly. "How would you feel about pulling a prank on our dearest Nudge?" Gazzy was going to be awoken by a rude surprise.

She scrunched her nose, thinking about it, a gesture that looks really cute by the way before grinning at me. "I would love to."

**Gazzy's POV  
**I woke up to the sound of shuffling in my room. I opened my eye a little, accessing my room. So far so good, that is until I looked right in front of me.

"Argh!" I yelped falling off of my bed in surprise. I fell to the ground in a tangle of sheets. "Nudge what the heck are you doing on my bed?" I asked through the covers, my voice muffled.

She snatched the covers off of me and glared her hands on her hips. "Don't even act like you didn't do it!" She pointed a finger at me accusingly like a Mom.

"Huh?" Was all I said, I had no idea what was happening right now. Her eyes flared and she jumped on top of me, smacking me with a pillow. "Liar! Where is it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I spluttered out through the pillow beating. I rolled to the side and Nudge fell off of me screaming like a banshee.

Before she could start attacking me again I sat on her torso. "Don't move or I'll fart." I threatened. Her eyes widened in fear and she stopped struggling. "You wouldn't."

"I would." I said calmly looking down at her. She looked thoroughly pissed, she had to be if she wasn't talking my ear off right now. "I don't even know what you're talking about Nudge." I said truthfully.

She gave me a death glare that would have made Max proud. "Don't play coy, I know you did it. I have proof!" She yelled.

I winced at the volume; she was going to wake up everyone in the house. "What proof do you have?" I asked playing along. "My room had your scent all over it." She said scrunching her nose in disgust.

_Hey, I do not smell that bad thank you very much. It's only when I fart._ "That's not proof!" I yelled.

"So! I have more proof! I know you did because you left your sock on the floor!" Sure enough, when I looked down I noticed I only have one sock on. How did that happen?

"I have no idea what I did Nudge, would you care to explain?" I asked. She continued to glare at me, I bet if she kept it up her face would stay like that.

"Idiot, you can't even remember. YOU FREAKING STOLE MY STRAIGHTENER!" She yelled. I was quiet for a moment before I started laughing my head off. "You…. straightener? Me? NOPPPEEEE."

She growled and kicked me off of her. "Talk in complete sentences! Give it back or I will murder you!" she said before pummeling me with the pillow again. I should have took it from her.

I started screaming as loud as I could and Fang came running in. "What is happening?!" He yelled looking around the room for danger.

Nudge immediately stopped hitting me with the pillow and ran to Fang like a little kid hugging him. "FANG! He's so mean! He stole my straightener and started threatening me! He said he needed it for himself!" She sobbed into his shirt.

Fang rubbed her hair before turning to me glaring. "Really Gazzy? You don't need a straightener, give it back now. Next time why don't you ask?"

"But, but, but,…" I said helplessly looking over at Nudge who was grinning at me evilly. _She wasn't even really crying. _Fang looked down at her and she began fake sobbing again.

"Gazzy, if you're going to play that I guess you're going to have to take Nudge to the mall after school." I was about to argue when Fang put his hand up. "I'm not hearing it, just get her the straightener." He said before detangling Nudge from him and walking outside the door.

I just stared at Nudge in shock who just gave me a smug smile. "No one steals my straightener and gets away with it!" She yelled at me before skipping down the hallway happily.

Great, so I get blamed for stealing a straightener that I don't need by the way, and now I have to take the diva to the mall. _At least you get more face time with her, _I thought before mentally slapping myself.

I hear laughing and I turn my head to see Iggy and Ella walk into her room clutching their stomachs. So they did this? It is so on.

We were at the mall and Nudge was urging me into a store. I didn't get a chance to read the sign so I didn't know what store it was. It was a small room that was part of the main store and it was nothing but perfume. _Weird you buy straighteners at a store that sells all this perfume. I guess I wouldn't know._

Nudge said she saw some straighteners in the other so I followed her but she disappeared. I stepped into the room and saw it! Panties! They were everywhere panties, bras, lingere what was happening.

_Oh no, Oh shit. I'm in Victoria's freaking Secret. Everyone will think I'm just eyeing up the panties. What will I do? Keep looking ahead. No everyone will think I'm trying too hard not to look when I'm obviously looking._ I was frozen in place I couldn't think of what to do. All I could do was stare. I saw a women looking at a bra and she looked up at me. _Oh damn she saw me see what bra she's getting. Now she thinks I'm a pervert._

I couldn't think of anything else but run for the door. I wasn't really paying attention and didn't see the table when I tripped over the leg and landed on a mannequin. I let out a girlish scream, I'm hoping no one heard it but my hands were on the mannequin's boobs. _Great now I definitely looked like a perv. _I panicked and yelled "I'm not a pervert!" and left the store.

After my dramatic exit I sat on a bench and cooled off. I was so freaked out but luckily Nudge found me and calmed me down. We went back to looking for her straightener and I made sure the store was a place that would sell it. I gave her some money so she could buy it while I waited outside of the store.

As I was waited for Nudge I smelled something, it was food. My stomach growled I haven't eaten my after practice snack yet. I went to the food court to grab something to eat because I'm sure will take forever buying the straightener. I couldn't decide what to get so I decided on getting some ice cream at Dairy Queen._ I can get some for Nudge too, yeah that's a good idea._

I was about to go in line when someone stopped me. It was preppy a blonde girl and she was wearing a strapless romper that looked way too small for her and her breath reeked of peanuts. _Who wears rompers these days? I'm pretty sure Dr. Martinez wore those when she was a kid and I'm not one to judge but her breath really did stink._

"Hello stranger," she said putting her hand on my chest dramatically. "Umm hey," I said moving her hand off my chest.

"Want to get a corndog?" She asked. I tried so hard not to laugh, really that was her pickup line? "Do I know you?" I asked, not answering her question.

She laughed, her peanut breath stroking my face, it was really disgusting. "Not yet. My name is Mellie."

"Smellie?" I asked confused, how fitting since her breath smells real bad. "No Mellie," she said scooting closer to me. _Wow I just insulted her and she's still into me. _"Can I get you a drink?" she asked me, putting her hand on my chest again. "Yeah," I said flatly hoping she would leave me alone after.

"You're soo funny I like that," she said creepily. I was about to say something when I saw Nudge stomping towards us. _Oh shit._

**Ella's POV  
**"Awe man, that is classic." Iggy said falling on to my bed laughing. "Right?" I said holding my stomach because it hurt from so much laughing.

My door flung open revealing Gazzy. "I know you guys did it." He said eyeing us evilly. I looked over at Iggy and he just shrugged.

"I declare war!" Gazzy yelled dramatically before running out of the room whooping warrior cries. Well that was weird.

"GAZZY SHUT UP!" Max yelled from downstairs. "Sorry." Gazzy muttered from down the hall. I started laughing again.

"He's not going to get us." I said triumphantly. "Nah he wouldn't dare." Iggy agreed. I looked over to where he was sprawled on my bed.

He was so freaking tall that he had to have his legs hanging off my bed so he could fit. It was a funny sight. He patted the bed next to him and I sat down.

"Ella?" He asked and I turned to see him looking at me intently. "Yes?" I asked stuttering. He moved closer to me so I automatically did the same.

_Ah! Iggy wants to kiss me! Iggy wants to-OMG he's going to kiss me!_ I leaned in right when I heard a, " Hey Ella can I borrow that top of-AHHH!" Angel yelled causing Iggy to move surprised and hit me with his head.

"Ow." I said wincing and rubbing my eye. I turned to Angel who was smiling at us sheepishly. "My bad." She said. I couldn't help but glare. Oh, Angel how I hate you right now.

**Nudge's POV**

I was running late for school because I had to borrow Angel's straightener when she was done using it. I angrily muttered about how mad I was at Gazzy when I realized we were going to the mall alone. In a way it's kinda like a date ZOMG were going to be shopping together like a couple.

What if he tries to hold my hand? That would actually be really nice maybe he will in front of everyone. Wait no I shouldn't think that way, I like Ethan not Gazzy I think. I was so confused how can someone be such a jerk and be so cute at the same time. I sighed, I have some serious problems.

Even though I was mad that I didn't get my pink and black zebra stripped straightener back, I was excited to go shopping with Gazzy. It was all I could think about all day, I don't even remember what happened during class or how I got to them. During practice Angel caught me staring at the soccer fields to look for Gazzy and told me to snap out of it.

I did the best that I could, I was telling the girls what to do and pretended to look like I was watching what they were doing. _Stop thinking about Gazzy._ Angel said in my mind. I glared at her but she pretended not to notice. She just loves pretending to be the innocent one doesn't she.

Right when practice ended I ran to the locker room and changed into my clothes. I went to the mirror to check my makeup when I saw Angel staring at me. "What?" I asked fluffing my hair.

"Nothing just you don't need to get all dressed up it's just Gazzy," she said smiling at me. "I am not getting all dressed up this is what I always wear," I said looking at my outfit. I guess she got me there I was wearing a white blouse that I only wear on special occasions, a ruffled skirt and wedges. I always dress fashionably but not this fancy I usually wear flats.

"What am I going to do Angel? I don't want to look stupid looking all dressed up," I said mentally freaking out. "It's okay he probably won't notice just take off the earring and you can borrow my flats," she said heading toward her locker.

"Thanks Angel I owe you one," I said changing shoes. "I know," she said smiling evilly. I ignored her and left the locker room, I didn't have time to figure out what she meant. I walked up to the soccer fields to find them empty. Practice must have ended already and I started to panic.

_What if Gazzy already left? Maybe he forgot that we were going after school or maybe he did this on purpose so I would wait around while he's sitting at home. _I suddenly felt embarrassed, what if people see me standing around looking like I'm waiting for someone. They'll think I'm a loser and laugh at me. How could I be so stupid to think that he would actually go shopping with me.

"Looking for someone?" Gazzy whispered in my ear. I screamed making people turn around and look at us. I couldn't help it he snuck up on me and no one does that to me, ever. "I was looking for you! You're supposed to take me to the mall!" I yelled dramatically.

"I know, that's why I went and found Ella so she could give us a ride there," he said making me feel stupid. "Oh okay," I said embarrassed that I freaked out over nothing. "Did you think I forgot," he said poking me.

"No I was about to go to the locker rooms to go get you," I said slapping his finger away. "Uh huh that's why you were just standing there looking like a lost puppy," he said making fun of me. "I was not lost!" I yelled.

"Hey are you guys going to do this all day?" Ella said as she parked the car next to us. We just stared at her confused on what she meant. "Well since you stopped arguing why don't you get in so I can drive you two to the mall," she said giving us a weird look. We must have looked stupid just staring at her like we were caught doing something we shouldn't.

Without a word me and Gazzy went into the car sitting on opposite sides. I was considering sitting in the middle seat but it would be too obvious that I'm trying to be closer to him. I didn't want to look needy or desperate. The drive to the mall was awkward for once in my life I kept my mouth shut I was so nervous about what was going to happen when Ella drops us off.

"Okay were here. Try not to murder each other," Ella said when she pulled up next to the front of the mall. "You got it boss," Gazzy said saluting her before leaving the car. I rolled my eyes does he ever stop sassing people? "Good luck," Ella said as I got out of the car. _Good luck? Why do I need that, am I weird in front of Gazzy. She's probably just being nice._

We walked around the mall looking for a store that would sell straighteners in it. Knowing that I had to get Gazzy back for stealing it in the first place, I thought of a plan. "I think they sell them here," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him into store before he could read the name. "Are you sure they sell them here all I see is perfume?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah I'm sure, I think it's in the other room over there," I said pointing towards a doorway that led to another part of the store. I quickly went into the other room and hid behind a table so Gazzy would be all alone when he walked in.

He froze when he walked into the room and I could see his face getting red. He must have got the hint that we were in Victoria's Secret when he saw the bras and lingere everywhere. All the girls were giggling when they saw how embarrassed Gazzy looked. When he finally snapped out of it he went into panic mode and ran toward the door. He was so freaked out that he tripped over the leg of a table and ran into a mannequin.

Gazzy nearly screamed when he saw that mannequin was wearing lingerie and his hands were on it's boobs making him look like a pervert. He jumped off of the mannequin yelling "I'm not a pervert!" throwing his hands up in surrender.

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy so he sprinted out of the store before someone could call security. I ran after laughing so hard I had to walk slowly. I found him sitting on a bench looking really pale. He saw me coming and glared at me "Why did you do that? Everyone was laughing at me," he said angrily.

"You deserved it, next time don't steal my straightener," I said sitting next to him. "I didn't take your stupid straightener!" he yelled at me. "Yes you did and it's not stupid. I need it so I don't have an afro," I said getting really tired of this.

"I like your hair natural anyways," he mumbled. I blushed, maybe that's why he took it. He just wanted me to do my hair differently. "Okay next time just let me know when you take it," I said to him. "Okay," he said sounding a little confused. I didn't ask because I didn't want to start another argument.

"Still want a new straightener?" he asked me. "Of course I do. There is no way I'm waiting every day for Angel so I can borrow hers," I said hopping off the bench. "Okay but I choose what store to look in," he said nervously.

"Fine but you're paying for my straightener no matter what the price is," I said looking for a store to go to. "Yeah yeah," he said ignoring me. "This looks like a safe place to check," he said pointing at a hair accessory store. "If you say so," I said going into the store. I looked back and I could see him hesitate before following me. _Haha that's right fear me._

I found the perfect straightener for me it was pink and black with some sparkles on the handle and you can straighten your hair when it's wet. _That is so cool! I can straighten my hair after a shower if I wanted._ To spare him from anymore embarrassment I had him give me the money and wait outside of the store while I pay for it.

After I bought my straightener I headed outside and didn't see him. I went toward the food court because that was probably where he went and looked for him. It was packed so there was no way of finding him without going through the crowd. I used my super hearing to see if I could hear his voice ordering some food or something when I heard it.

"Yeah," was all he said but is loud enough for me to be able to tell where he was. I went to the other side of the food court by the Dairy Queen. _Of course he would be there. _Right next to it I found him with some preppy girl all over him. _Oh hell no that is my man. _

I went straight toward them and interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, why are you touching my boyfriend," I said pushing her hand off of him and grabbing his hand. "He's not your boyfriend he just told me he was single. Too bad for you that you didn't get the memo," the girl said grabbing his other hand.

"Well he probably didn't realize that we just got back together a couple minutes ago," I said pulling him toward me. "You can't force him to date you again. I'm sure Gazzy isn't dumb enough to make the same mistake twice," she said pulling him toward her. _That was it! Time to rip this girl's head off._

"Umm guys," Gazzy interrupted. "Shut up!" me and the girl yelled at him. _This was my battle not his! _"Stay out of this! This doesn't involve you!" I screeched. "Yeah!" screamed the other girl.

I yanked Gazzy out of her hand and pushed him aside. "Gazzy isn't into stupid whores like you! Now back off he's mine!" I screamed. "No he's not!" the girl yelled charging at me. I swiftly moved to one side so she ran into a trashcan behind me. She turned around quickly to charge again but I was already in front of her. I punched with my right fist hitting her so hard she went flying into the tables.

I went running towards her to finish her off when a security guard grabbed me. "Okay that's enough," he said putting my hands in cuffs. "She's the one that came at me!" I yelled. "She's in trouble too but she needs to go to the hospital to get her jaw checked out," he said pulling me away.

I turned around saw Gazzy he looked shocked but something else too that I couldn't figure out. I was taken to the security office where I was put in a holding cell. "Okay were going to need some information so we can contact your parents," the security guard said. _Great Max will be so happy to find out about this._

**Haha well then, that girl was so persistent. Get away from Nudge's man! Yep, so how'd you like the chapter? Tell us! Initiate Eggy and Nazzy! Woo. Any love? Review! **

**-xx**


End file.
